


San Valentín Repetido Por Regan

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco parece haber hecho algo mal este San Valentín. Y, entonces, tal vez tenga la oportunidad de volver a vivirlo. Para aquellos que gustan de los fanfics angustiosos pero con finales felices. Presentando a un Draco pedante, narcisista, galán y soy-el-dueño-del-universo, así como a un Harry tímido. Incluye dosis excesivas de San Valentín, un admirador secreto, corazones rotos y una gran lección que Draco debe aprender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Valentine's Day Repeated](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2488) by Cosmic. 



  


  


  
**Título:** Valentine's Day Repeated (San Valentín Repetido)  
 **Autor:** Cosmic  
 **E-mail de la autora:** bananacosmicgirl[@]hotmail.com  
 **Página de la autora:** www.cosmicuniverse.net  
 **Livejournal de la autora:** http://bananacosmic.livejournal.com

 **Capítulos:** 5  
 **Estado:** Completo  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Categoría:** Romance, angst  
 **Pareja:** Draco Malfoy /Harry Potter

 **Disclaimer de la autora:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas y cuyos dueños son JK Rowling, varias editoriales incluyendo pero no limitándose a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books y Raincoast Books, y a Warner Bros. Inc. No hay ganancia económica y no se intenta lucrar o infringir derechos de autor.

 **Notas de la autora:** Esto fue inspirado por un viejo fic Buffy/Spike que leí años atrás. Spike estaba atrapado en el mismo día y tenía que re-vivirlo una y otra vez. Es la misma idea general, aunque por supuesto, completamente diferente ;)

Como muchos lo han hecho notar… NO he visto la película con el mismo nombre (Groundhog Day, creo que se llama)  aunque es posible que el fanfic Buffy/Spike haya sido inspirado por la película.

 **Betas:** Jen ( **magicgerbil**.livejournal.com), Veer ( **mefeather**.livejournal.com)

  
 ** _Notas de la traductora al final del capítulo_**

  


 

 **Capítulo uno**

  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

  
Draco Malfoy acomodó en su sitio un cabello rebelde y se revisó nuevamente en el espejo. Nunca dejaría la habitación sin verse de lo mejor, pero ese día en particular, su manía sería peor. Cada chica  y varios chicos  lo estarían mirando este día, esperando ver alguna señal de interés por ellos. Las chicas, más o menos abiertamente, esperarían recibir alguna tarjeta suya mientras que los chicos querrían un “momento de relajación” con él para darle un regalo completo, o alguna de esas cosas sin sentido.

  
El día de San Valentín usualmente terminaba con la habitación de Draco decorada con un montón de flores, así como collares y cosas “para-que-te-recuerde-a-esta-o-aquella persona, Draco”.

  
Se escuchó que tocaban la puerta y un momento después, Pansy Parkinson entró pavoneándose en la habitación. Estaba vestida con una bata atada al descuido. Su sostén de encaje rojo y ropa interior se notaban claramente, así como sus piernas y un gran escote. Draco se preguntó si Pansy estaría usando un hechizo crece-bustos  ciertamente lo parecía.

  
\- Draco  ronroneó -, No sé qué vestido usar esta noche.

  
Draco la miró fijamente. Pansy tenía la ilusión de que los dos iban a tener un encuentro secreto en la Torre de Astronomía y no importaba lo que Draco le dijera sobre las probabilidades de que eso pudiera volver a pasar, ella no escuchaba. Todavía creía que el único y mal polvo que habían compartido había sido lo mejor del mundo y que iban a casarse y vivir felices por siempre.

  
Pansy necesitaba que le revisaran la cabeza.

  
\- Pansy  dijo Draco, fríamente  no hay una sola forma de que salgamos otra vez algún día. No me importa cuál de esos feos vestidos decidas usar esta noche, porque yo no voy a estar en ningún sitio cercano a ti y, por lo tanto, no voy a verte.”

Pansy miró a Draco. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y por sus mejillas bajaron algunas lágrimas. “¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malo?” le gritó antes de girarse y correr fuera de la habitación.

  
Draco puso los ojos en blanco y regresó a estudiar su reflejo.

  
“Te ves genial,” le dijo el espejo.

\- Lo sé  dijo Draco.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

El Gran Salón estaba lleno de gente. Por todas partes: parejas besándose con sus manos moviéndose en lugares en los que realmente no deberían estar cuando los profesores estaban presentes, pero en San Valentín, los estudiantes se veían menos que molestos por este hecho. Corazones rosas estaban desparramados por las mesas y nubes en forma de corazón flotaban por todo el cielo encantado.

  
Draco sonrió con desprecio al Trío de Oro, donde dos tercios  la Sangresucia y la Comadreja  estaban metiendo las lenguas en la garganta del otro. Potter parecía aburrido, notó.

  
Draco entró a zancadas a la habitación, sabiendo que el cuerpo estudiantil entero lo estaba mirando. Draco siempre se veía bien, pero con esa nueva túnica y las finas botas nuevas, se veía todavía mejor. Ninguna de las chicas se atrevió a llegar hasta él, sin embargo, no fue hasta que Draco y sus guardaespaldas habían tomado asiento en la mesa de Slytherin que todas las conversaciones en el Gran Salón empezaron a recuperar el mismo nivel en que habían estado antes de que él hubiera llegado.

  
Una vez que Draco había empezado su desayuno, las lechuzas llegaron y no menos de dieciséis aterrizaron enfrente de Draco. Era un gran número de plumas volando y Draco esperaba que ninguna de ellas llegara a su comida cuando las aves se fueran.

  
Nada en el montón de tarjetas y pequeños presentes lucía ni remotamente interesante. Con una mirada aburrida en su rostro, Draco abrió las tarjetas  había una de Mandy Brocklehurst, con quien Draco había… copulado apenas semanas antes. Había sido un buen polvo, pero no bonita ni lo suficientemente inteligente para mantener el interés de Draco. Su compañera de Ravenclaw, Lisa Turpin, con quien Draco jamás había salido  ni siquiera querido salir  también había mandado una tarjeta de azúcar con corazones rosas en ella.

  
Había tres cartas de Hufflepuffs más jóvenes. Draco creyó que tocarlas sería algo cercano a la pedofilia y se estremeció con el pensamiento de salir con alguna de ellas. El príncipe Slytherin, por supuesto, pero tenía que poner algún límite. Megan Jones, por otra parte, quien había enviado una tarjeta de mejor gusto, con sólo un corazón en ella, era una magnífica chica a quien Draco no le importaría llevar a la cama de nuevo. A pesar de que la chica tenía poca inteligencia, su cuerpo era suficientemente bueno, definitivamente. Lo mismo tenía que decirse de Wayne Hopkins, quien también había enviado una tarjeta con una nota que decía “Me lo pasé excelente la semana pasada”. Draco casi resopló. Por supuesto que se lo había pasado excelente. Draco era excelente.

  
Draco miró de pasada el resto de las tarjetas, no había nada que le llamara la atención. Hasta ese momento, el día le había ganado dos nuevos collares de plata y una pequeña figura de un dragón, también hecha de plata. Ningún Gryffindor le había mandado algo  lo que no era para sorprenderse, dado que de hacerlo podría llamarse traición a la casa  y ningún Slytherin, excepto por Pansy, le había insinuado nada. Eso tampoco era sorpresa porque los Slytherins eran conocidos por su sigilo, y enviar una tarjeta para declarar sus afectos no era sigiloso.

  
Draco continuó el desayuno, apenas socializando con sus compañeros porque sus conversaciones tendían a ser muy aburridas. Pansy había estado escondiéndose tras él mientras abría sus tarjetas, pero Draco no le había puesto atención y ahora estaba, afortunadamente, ignorándolo.

  
Al terminar por completo, Draco estaba a punto de levantarse cuando una lechuza entró volando al salón. Era una de las lechuzas de la escuela y traía una única y brillante rosa roja en su pico. El Salón entero se quedó quieto y mirando mientras el pájaro volaba en círculos sobre las mesas. Finalmente, aterrizó enfrente de Draco.

  
\- ¿Qué…?  masculló Draco, en voz baja, confundido. Las entregas del día ya habían sido hechas.

  
La lechuza le apuntó con su pata para que tomara la rosa. Por un segundo, Draco se preguntó si era de su padre o del Señor Oscuro, pero de inmediato se dijo que era un estúpido. ¿Por qué le enviaría una rosa brillante alguno de ellos? No, esto era claramente el regalo de San Valentín de alguien para él.

  
Arrancó la rosa del pico de la lechuza. El pájaro recogió algunas migajas de la mesa antes de irse volando.

  
\- ¿De quién es?  era Millicent quien preguntaba. Draco le sonrió sarcásticamente. Si alguno de los Slytherins hubiera sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para mandarle algo en San Valentín, esa sería ella. Millicent no sabría de ingenio aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

\- No es de tu incumbencia  le dijo Draco. Y no lo era, pero la verdad era que Draco no sabía de quién era la rosa. Aunque tenía una idea…

  
Mientras Draco caminaba a su primera clase, adelantándose a sus guardaespaldas, iba pensando en algunas semanas atrás. La rosa no era el primer regalo extraño y anónimo que había recibido. Atesorado en su mesita de noche había otras cositas que habían aparecido vía lechuza a extrañas horas. Había un dibujo de Draco, que sabía que Dean Thomas de Gryffindor había hecho algunos meses antes. Sin embargo, que Thomas estuviera detrás de los regalos anónimos no era probable  él estaba locamente enamorado de Finnegan, otro Gryffindor-. Además, Thomas era bien conocido por haber dibujado a cada persona de la clase de séptimo.

  
Y había habido más regalos. Un anillo de jade, en forma de un dragón mordiendo su propia cola y así formando una pieza de joyería que le quedaba perfectamente a Draco. La única razón por la que Draco no la usaba era porque levantaría demasiadas preguntas.

  
Había recibido una única piedra turquesa colocada en un hermoso amuleto  la piedra de nacimiento de Draco y la piedra de protección en una -. La artesanía era perfecta y el amuleto, ahora colgaba debajo de la camiseta de Draco. Había, por supuesto, revisado el amuleto con todos los hechizos detectores que sabía, pero no había habido nada. Había magia muy fuerte en ella, pero toda era magia buena y de protección.

  
Ahora estaba la rosa. A pesar de que era hermosa, como todos los otros regalos que había recibido, Draco empezaba a irritarse con toda la cuestión  quería encontrar quién le mandaba esas cosas -. Hasta ahora, sólo había llegado a unas pocas conclusiones: Era poco probable que su admirador secreto fuera mucho más joven que él; el hechizo de protección en su amuleto era demasiado complicado como para ser lanzado por un estudiante joven. Los regalos eran cuidadosos y completos, no basados en un simple enamoramiento del momento. Habían tomado muchísimo tiempo, y eran demasiado caros para eso.

  
Y había una segunda conclusión: la persona tenía que tener dinero. Tanto el anillo como el amuleto de turquesa eran reales y por lo tanto muy costosos. Draco se alegraba por eso porque quitaba a los Weasleys de su lista de posibles admiradores.

  
Más allá de eso, Draco no había llegado. No sabía si el admirador era una chica o un chico, ni de qué casa era. Había pensado brevemente que podría ser uno de los profesores, pero rápidamente desechó el pensamiento. Ninguno de los maestros de Hogwarts era el tipo de persona que envía regalos anónimos como esos, especialmente no a un estudiante.

  
Draco llegó a Transformaciones. Se sentó y miró sobre la clase mientras la profesora McGonagall continuó su charla sobre cómo transfigurar cosas vivas en otras cosas vivas.

  
\- Es mi meta que cada persona en este salón sea capaz de transformar una pequeña criatura viva en otra antes de que este año termine  dijo McGonagall -. No es ni cercanamente tan fácil como se pudieran imaginar que lo es. Cuando se transforman cosas vivientes, es crucial que no sólo el exterior, sino el interior también, sea transformado correctamente. Una rata transformada en un conejo no sobrevivirá si sólo se cambia su apariencia pero no su interior.

  
Draco reprimió un bostezo. Había oído todo eso antes y había sido forzado a leer sobre el tema. McGonagall lanzó una mirada hacia Draco. Entonces, abrió una pequeña lata y sacó a un ratón de ella. Se irguió y caminó hacia el asiento de Draco.

  
\- Señor Malfoy  dijo  dado que parece tan seguro de sí mismo, ¿le importaría mostrar a la clase cómo transfigurar este ratón en un hurón?

  
Draco escuchó las risitas por todo el salón y miró con odio, primero a sus compañeros y luego a McGonagall. Nadie lo dejaría olvidar nunca el embarazoso incidente de su cuarto año.

  
Draco sacó su varita del bolsillo y se forzó a estar calmado. Podía haber leído sobre este tipo de cosas, pero jamás las había hecho en realidad.

  
\- Transeo pasco demuto  dijo, señalando con su varita al ratón. Un poco de luz se tragó al ratón pero cuando ésta bajó, todo lo que había cambiado en el ratón era su pelaje: de un aburrido café a un más largo y casi blanco pelo.

\- Supongo que tendrá que escuchar un poco más cuidadosamente, señor Malfoy  dijo McGonagall con una mirada significativa.

  
Draco contuvo un comentario despectivo. Quería replicar, pero sabía que no haría nada más que ganarle una detención. Se hundió nuevamente en su asiento y miró con odio a aquellos compañeros que se habían atrevido a mirarlo. Curiosamente, uno de esos que se atrevió a mirar era Potter  y no estaba mirándolo con odio, estaba observándolo -. Era desconcertante; y tras una rápida sonrisa sarcástica, Draco miró hacia otro lado.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

El día pasó. Entre Transformaciones y Pociones, Draco fue empujado dentro de un salón abandonado y recibió un besuqueo completo. No fue hasta que Draco empujó, sin aliento, y preguntó “¿Quién eres?” que la chica paró abruptamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió fuera del salón. Draco se rascó la cabeza pero no pudo encontrar nada en él que lo hiciera preocuparse. (Seguramente ella era una de sus muchas conquistas de una noche, pero ¿por qué las chicas siempre creían que significaba algo?)

  
Dejando el salón abandonado, Draco bajó a zancadas las escaleras hacia el salón de Pociones. Snape no dijo nada cuando él entró.

  
\- Hoy estaremos empezando a cubrir los Sueros de la Verdad. Estos incluyen el Veritaserum, la poción Folium y el Juroserum. Empezaremos con el Juroserum. ¿Puede alguien decirme qué hace el Joroserum?

  
Granger, como siempre, tenía su mano levantada pero Snape, como siempre, la ignoró. En lugar de ella, le asintió a Draco, quien había levantado su mano con pereza.

  
\- El Juroserum es el más débil de los Sueros de la Verdad  respondió Draco, arrastrando las palabras -. Una persona dosificada con Juro tendrá el control sobre sus más profundos y oscuros secretos, pero no será capaz de evitar decir verdades sobre cosas que esté pensando en el momento.

\- Correcto  dijo Snape  Cinco puntos para Slytherin. Como los otros Sueros de la Verdad, el uso de Juroserum es estrictamente controlado por el ministerio. Antes de que legislaran las leyes de cuándo se debería permitir el uso de esta poción, era comúnmente utilizada en bromas que aparentemente no hacían daño a nadie y al final resultaron ser perjudiciales, por supuesto.

  
Continuó la charla. Draco, quien ya había leído literatura sobre la poción, se acomodó y pensó para qué usaría la poción si la tuviera. Definitivamente, sería muy divertido darle a Potter algo de ella y escucharlo soltar todo lo que pensaba de Draco. Sería mucho más divertido ver a Potter en detención por usar las palabras que seguramente usaría (y Draco, por supuesto, se aseguraría de que Snape estuviera cerca).

  
\- Recojan los ingredientes y empiecen sus pociones  escuchó que Snape decía -. Esta poción es difícil de realizar, pero rápida. Sólo un error, sólo un segundo más hirviéndola y la poción será inútil.

  
Draco había mirado a Snape haciendo esta poción antes y sabía la importancia de usar las medidas correctas y contar los segundos.

  
A Draco no le tomó mucho tiempo tener la poción hirviendo lentamente, a fuego bajo, con el perfecto color púrpura claro. Tener a Snape como padrino había sido un poco tedioso mientras Draco crecía, porque el padre de Draco siempre lo había hecho tomar lecciones con Snape. Cuando entró a primer año, Draco sabía mucho más de pociones que la mayoría de los otros niños (y ahora estaba feliz de que su padre hubiera forzado a Snape a enseñarle).

  
Faltaban exactamente treinta y seis segundos hasta que Draco tuviera que agregar los trocitos de lengua de dragón en la poción, cuando una explosión sacudió las paredes de las mazmorras.

  
\- Señor Weasley  está tomando lecciones de pociones a nivel del ÉXTASIS  dijo Snape mordazmente - ¿No debería eso significar que debería tener al menos la capacidad de leer? Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por su completa estupidez.

  
Draco vio como la cara de la Comadreja se volvía del mismo color que su cabello, pero el pelirrojo no dijo nada .Draco vio a Potter colocar una mano pacificadora en el brazo de la comadreja.

  
\- Y detención hoy a las siete, señor Weasley  dijo Snape.

  
Draco soltó una risita silenciosa y la Comadreja le envió una mirada asesina. Potter simplemente miró hacia Draco  su cara estaba casi completamente en blanco y en sus ojos faltaba la usual mirada de odio-. Por segunda vez en el día, Draco se sintió inseguro sobre qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de Potter. Finalmente, le sonrió con sarcasmo y regresó hacia su poción, agregando la lengua de dragón justo a tiempo.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Después de que las clases terminaron, Draco regresó a su habitación a relajarse por un rato antes de la cena. Algunas otras cartas de San Valentín habían llegado durante la comida y Draco las colocó a su lado en la cama. Aunque no quería admitirlo, esperaba que una de las cartas o regalos a su lado fuera de su admirador secreto.

  
Se sintió rápidamente decepcionado cuando abrió envoltura tras envoltura y encontró sólo estúpidas tarjetas de tontas Hufflepuffs. Eran, sin duda, la gente más idiota en el planeta entero.

  
Al final, Draco sólo tenía una cosa sin abrir sobre la cama. Era una caja envuelta con una pequeña carta en ella. No había nada escrito en la carga, sin embargo  sólo una mal dibujada rosa que era exactamente del mismo color que la rosa que Draco había recibido en la mañana.

  
Abriendo cuidadosamente el paquete, Draco sonrió levemente cuando encontró una caja de chocolates. Los chocolates eran todos en forma de corazones y, como estaba solo en la habitación, Draco se permitió sonreír. Las pequeñas piezas lucían deliciosas. Extendió la mano y tomó una. Entonces quiso golpearse por estúpido porque debajo de su ombligo…

  
Draco sintió el jalón de un Traslador.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Draco aterrizó con su varita desenvainada. Apuntándola hacia todos lados de la habitación, Draco pronto se dio cuenta de que no parecía haber inminente peligro alrededor. Estaba parado en una habitación que, por lo que Draco vio, podría ser uno de los viejos y abandonados salones de Hogwarts. Había escritorios y sillas de estudiantes, todos lucían como si no hubieran sido usados en varias décadas, y uno grande, al frente, le recordó a Draco el escritorio de McGonagall.

  
Las luces en la habitación no eran nada como un salón, de todas formas. En cada escritorio descansaban múltiples velas, todas prendidas para darle al salón un toque fuera de este planeta. No había ventanas, así que nada de la luz del atardecer se colaba (si se quitaba las velas, la habitación estaría en completa oscuridad).

  
Dudoso, Draco caminó un poco hacia delante, dentro del salón. Todavía sostenía su varita, listo para cualquier ataque. El suelo crujió bajo su peso.

  
\- No hay nada peligroso en este salón, Draco  dijo una voz.

  
Draco miró alrededor de la habitación, pero no pudo encontrar de dónde venía la voz. No reconoció esa voz, era mucho más profunda que cualquiera que Draco conociera. Por otro lado, había montones de hechizos para cambiar la voz.

  
\- Muéstrate  dijo Draco -. Si no eres nada peligroso, entonces no te importará que pueda verte.

  
La voz suspiró.

  
\- No soy peligroso, Draco. Sólo baja la varita, ¿por favor?

  
Aunque Draco todavía no reconocía la voz, había algo muy familiar en ella. No sonaba para nada amenazante, así que después de unos momentos de duda, Draco bajó su varita.

  
\- ¿Eres el que ha estado enviándome regalos las últimas semanas?  preguntó Draco.

  
No hubo respuesta. En lugar de eso, Draco escuchó roces de tela y un débil y suspirado ‘finite incantatum’. Se giró hacia donde había escuchado el sonido y se quedó boquiabierto.

  
\- ¿Potter?  preguntó, su voz llenándose de horror, de inmediato. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Potter, trayéndolo a lugares como este? ¿Finalmente Potter iba a matarlo?

\- Eh, hola  dijo Potter, y no sonó, para nada, como alguien que estuviera a punto de cometer un asesinato. Pero claro, nada en aquella situación indicaba que Potter lo quisiera muerto (la multitud de velas daban a la habitación una atmósfera casi romántica y el comportamiento de Potter parecía más como el de un nervioso chico de primer año).

  
Repentinamente, Draco recordó qué forma tenía el Traslador que lo había traído a esa habitación. Una caja llena de chocolates en forma de corazón con un pequeño dibujo de una rosa que le había llegado antes. Los regalos que había recibido las últimas semanas volaron en su cabeza y el amuleto protector quemó sobre su piel.

  
\- ¿Tú eres mi admirador secreto?  preguntó Draco, con repugnancia en su voz.

  
Las mejillas de Potter se pusieron rojas. Preguntó tímidamente:

  
\- ¿Te gustaron los regalos?

  
El rostro de Draco se arrugó de repulsión cuando se dio cuenta que había adivinado correctamente. ¡Potter era el que le había mandado todos los regalos! ¡Era el que le había dado el amuleto protector que estaba usando en ese momento! Draco no sabía quién habría esperado que estuviera detrás de los regalos, ¡pero seguramente no el Niño de de Oro de Gryffindor!

  
\- ¿Draco?  preguntó Harry, suavemente.

\- Nunca te he dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre  escupió Draco. Luego, después de una pequeña pausa, agregó -. Jamás podría gustarme algo que tú me dieras, Potter. Me repugnas.

  
El rostro de Harry decayó. En ese preciso momento, Draco se dio cuenta de lo que las miradas que Potter le había dado durante ese día  y, para ser honestos, en las últimas semanas  significaban. ¡Significaban esto! ¡Que Potter era su admirador anónimo!

  
\- Pero… - empezó Harry, pero Draco no lo dejó terminar.

\- ¿Qué?  preguntó, con voz dura y fría - ¿Pensaste que caería directo a tus brazos? ¿Que te diría que amé los regalos y que esperaba que fueras tú? ¿Que siento algo por ti? ¿Que te amo?  Su voz se volvió más y más burlona con cada palabra.

  
Entonces, con una mirada hacia el rostro de Harry, se rió cruelmente.

  
\- ¡Ay, Merlín! Lo hiciste. ¡En verdad esperabas todo eso! Oh, esto no tiene precio. Que, ¿estás enamorado de mí?

  
Harry no respondió. Draco pudo verlo tragar con fuerza.

  
Draco sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió groseramente.

\- Nunca podría amarte, Potter. Estás demasiado por debajo de mi, incluso la mugre vale más.

  
Caminó hacia la puerta, que había estado detrás de Potter todo ese tiempo. Cuando pasó escuchó la rápida respiración de Potter y se sonrió con suficiencia, sabiendo que finalmente había logrado aplastar al Niño Que Vivió.

  
Draco caminó a zancadas por el vestíbulo, dándose cuenta, mientras lo hacía, que el Traslador lo había llevado sólo al segundo piso de Hogwarts.

  
\- Draco, por favor  escuchó a sus espaldas.

  
Draco se giró y le lanzó una mirada glacial a Potter.

  
\- Te dije que no tienes permiso para usar mi nombre.

  
Draco estaba cerca de las escaleras para ese momento y otros estudiantes iban pasando. Algunos se detuvieron, lo que dio lugar a otros para que pararan a ver qué era lo que estaban observando. En unos momentos, una multitud se había juntado.

  
\- ¿No podríamos sólo…?

\- ¿Sólo qué, Potter? - sonrió Draco, con sarcasmo - ¿Sólo hablar? No, no creo. El sólo hecho de pasar tiempo contigo en una misma habitación me hace sentir sucio. No hay nada y nunca habrá nada de lo que hablar, eres un repugnante mestizo.

  
Un grito sofocado se esparció por la multitud y la maliciosa sonrisa de Draco se amplió. Caminó cerca de Potter, preparándose para dar el golpe final.

  
\- El solo verte me hace sentir enfermo  dijo Draco  y pensar que estás enamorado de mí me da ganas de suicidarme.

  
Lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que la multitud lo escuchara y los murmullos empezaron de inmediato. Potter cayó sobre sus rodillas.

  
Draco le dio la espalda a Potter y se alejó.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Potter no comió en el Gran Salón para la cena, esa noche. Draco se sentó en la mesa, sus compañeros le daban palmaditas sobre la espalda, felices, diciéndole cuán genial había sido ver a Draco finalmente poner en su lugar a Potter. Los que no habían estado presentes cuando todo había pasado habían sido informados rápidamente y Draco sabía que toda la escuela ya sabía sobre el amor de Potter hacia Draco Malfoy.

  
Esa noche, Draco fue definitivamente el rey de Slytherin cuando se sentó en la Sala Común para ser felicitado por cómo había enamorado y aplastado a Potter.

  
Sólo una ligera pero persistente espina en su corazón le decía a Draco que había hecho algo mal. Draco no escuchó y cuando regresó a su habitación para encontrar los chocolates en la cama, los tiró junto con el dibujo, el collar, el anillo y la rosa.

:::::::::::::::::

El rinconcito poético de Regan:

Chicuelos, aquí les traigo esta traducción. No sé si algunos de ustedes recordarán a Cosmic por una traducción aquí en Slasheaven a cargo de Medea "The Deeps of Winter". Bueno, pues yo leí esta historia y como me gustó me decidí a traducirla ^_^

En total son cinco capítulos de extención muy parecida a la de éste. Ya todos están traducidos, los iré subiendo como los lectores me lo demanden ;)

Los comentarios son recibidos con fiesta y jolgorio.

  
Los quiere y no los olvida (aunque entiende si ustedes la olvidan a ella T_T),

Regan.

P.S. Después de terminar de subir esta traducción viene otra, y después de esa otra... muejejeje *eco de risa macabra*

 

 

  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

 

Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=23656>


	2. Chapter 2

  


  


  
**Título:** Valentine's Day Repeated (San Valentín Repetido)  
 **Autor:** Cosmic  
 **E-mail de la autora:** bananacosmicgirl[@]hotmail.com  
 **Página de la autora:** www.cosmicuniverse.net  
 **Livejournal de la autora:** http://bananacosmic.livejournal.com

 **Capítulos:** 5  
 **Estado:** Completo  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Categoría:** Romance, angst  
 **Pareja:** Draco Malfoy /Harry Potter

 **Disclaimer de la autora:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas y cuyos dueños son JK Rowling, varias editoriales incluyendo pero no limitándose a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books y Raincoast Books, y a Warner Bros. Inc. No hay ganancia económica y no se intenta lucrar o infringir derechos de autor.

 **Notas de la autora:** Esto fue inspirado por un viejo fic Buffy/Spike que leí años atrás. Spike estaba atrapado en el mismo día y tenía que re-vivirlo una y otra vez. Es la misma idea general, aunque por supuesto, completamente diferente ;)

Como muchos lo han hecho notar… NO he visto la película con el mismo nombre (Groundhog Day, creo que se llama)  aunque es posible que el fanfic Buffy/Spike haya sido inspirado por la película.

 **Betas:** Jen ( **magicgerbil**.livejournal.com), Veer ( **mefeather**.livejournal.com)

  
 ** _Notas de la traductora al final del capítulo_**

  


 

 **Capítulo uno**

  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

  
Draco Malfoy acomodó en su sitio un cabello rebelde y se revisó nuevamente en el espejo. Nunca dejaría la habitación sin verse de lo mejor, pero ese día en particular, su manía sería peor. Cada chica  y varios chicos  lo estarían mirando este día, esperando ver alguna señal de interés por ellos. Las chicas, más o menos abiertamente, esperarían recibir alguna tarjeta suya mientras que los chicos querrían un “momento de relajación” con él para darle un regalo completo, o alguna de esas cosas sin sentido.

  
El día de San Valentín usualmente terminaba con la habitación de Draco decorada con un montón de flores, así como collares y cosas “para-que-te-recuerde-a-esta-o-aquella persona, Draco”.

  
Se escuchó que tocaban la puerta y un momento después, Pansy Parkinson entró pavoneándose en la habitación. Estaba vestida con una bata atada al descuido. Su sostén de encaje rojo y ropa interior se notaban claramente, así como sus piernas y un gran escote. Draco se preguntó si Pansy estaría usando un hechizo crece-bustos  ciertamente lo parecía.

  
\- Draco  ronroneó -, No sé qué vestido usar esta noche.

  
Draco la miró fijamente. Pansy tenía la ilusión de que los dos iban a tener un encuentro secreto en la Torre de Astronomía y no importaba lo que Draco le dijera sobre las probabilidades de que eso pudiera volver a pasar, ella no escuchaba. Todavía creía que el único y mal polvo que habían compartido había sido lo mejor del mundo y que iban a casarse y vivir felices por siempre.

  
Pansy necesitaba que le revisaran la cabeza.

  
\- Pansy  dijo Draco, fríamente  no hay una sola forma de que salgamos otra vez algún día. No me importa cuál de esos feos vestidos decidas usar esta noche, porque yo no voy a estar en ningún sitio cercano a ti y, por lo tanto, no voy a verte.”

Pansy miró a Draco. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y por sus mejillas bajaron algunas lágrimas. “¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malo?” le gritó antes de girarse y correr fuera de la habitación.

  
Draco puso los ojos en blanco y regresó a estudiar su reflejo.

  
“Te ves genial,” le dijo el espejo.

\- Lo sé  dijo Draco.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

El Gran Salón estaba lleno de gente. Por todas partes: parejas besándose con sus manos moviéndose en lugares en los que realmente no deberían estar cuando los profesores estaban presentes, pero en San Valentín, los estudiantes se veían menos que molestos por este hecho. Corazones rosas estaban desparramados por las mesas y nubes en forma de corazón flotaban por todo el cielo encantado.

  
Draco sonrió con desprecio al Trío de Oro, donde dos tercios  la Sangresucia y la Comadreja  estaban metiendo las lenguas en la garganta del otro. Potter parecía aburrido, notó.

  
Draco entró a zancadas a la habitación, sabiendo que el cuerpo estudiantil entero lo estaba mirando. Draco siempre se veía bien, pero con esa nueva túnica y las finas botas nuevas, se veía todavía mejor. Ninguna de las chicas se atrevió a llegar hasta él, sin embargo, no fue hasta que Draco y sus guardaespaldas habían tomado asiento en la mesa de Slytherin que todas las conversaciones en el Gran Salón empezaron a recuperar el mismo nivel en que habían estado antes de que él hubiera llegado.

  
Una vez que Draco había empezado su desayuno, las lechuzas llegaron y no menos de dieciséis aterrizaron enfrente de Draco. Era un gran número de plumas volando y Draco esperaba que ninguna de ellas llegara a su comida cuando las aves se fueran.

  
Nada en el montón de tarjetas y pequeños presentes lucía ni remotamente interesante. Con una mirada aburrida en su rostro, Draco abrió las tarjetas  había una de Mandy Brocklehurst, con quien Draco había… copulado apenas semanas antes. Había sido un buen polvo, pero no bonita ni lo suficientemente inteligente para mantener el interés de Draco. Su compañera de Ravenclaw, Lisa Turpin, con quien Draco jamás había salido  ni siquiera querido salir  también había mandado una tarjeta de azúcar con corazones rosas en ella.

  
Había tres cartas de Hufflepuffs más jóvenes. Draco creyó que tocarlas sería algo cercano a la pedofilia y se estremeció con el pensamiento de salir con alguna de ellas. El príncipe Slytherin, por supuesto, pero tenía que poner algún límite. Megan Jones, por otra parte, quien había enviado una tarjeta de mejor gusto, con sólo un corazón en ella, era una magnífica chica a quien Draco no le importaría llevar a la cama de nuevo. A pesar de que la chica tenía poca inteligencia, su cuerpo era suficientemente bueno, definitivamente. Lo mismo tenía que decirse de Wayne Hopkins, quien también había enviado una tarjeta con una nota que decía “Me lo pasé excelente la semana pasada”. Draco casi resopló. Por supuesto que se lo había pasado excelente. Draco era excelente.

  
Draco miró de pasada el resto de las tarjetas, no había nada que le llamara la atención. Hasta ese momento, el día le había ganado dos nuevos collares de plata y una pequeña figura de un dragón, también hecha de plata. Ningún Gryffindor le había mandado algo  lo que no era para sorprenderse, dado que de hacerlo podría llamarse traición a la casa  y ningún Slytherin, excepto por Pansy, le había insinuado nada. Eso tampoco era sorpresa porque los Slytherins eran conocidos por su sigilo, y enviar una tarjeta para declarar sus afectos no era sigiloso.

  
Draco continuó el desayuno, apenas socializando con sus compañeros porque sus conversaciones tendían a ser muy aburridas. Pansy había estado escondiéndose tras él mientras abría sus tarjetas, pero Draco no le había puesto atención y ahora estaba, afortunadamente, ignorándolo.

  
Al terminar por completo, Draco estaba a punto de levantarse cuando una lechuza entró volando al salón. Era una de las lechuzas de la escuela y traía una única y brillante rosa roja en su pico. El Salón entero se quedó quieto y mirando mientras el pájaro volaba en círculos sobre las mesas. Finalmente, aterrizó enfrente de Draco.

  
\- ¿Qué…?  masculló Draco, en voz baja, confundido. Las entregas del día ya habían sido hechas.

  
La lechuza le apuntó con su pata para que tomara la rosa. Por un segundo, Draco se preguntó si era de su padre o del Señor Oscuro, pero de inmediato se dijo que era un estúpido. ¿Por qué le enviaría una rosa brillante alguno de ellos? No, esto era claramente el regalo de San Valentín de alguien para él.

  
Arrancó la rosa del pico de la lechuza. El pájaro recogió algunas migajas de la mesa antes de irse volando.

  
\- ¿De quién es?  era Millicent quien preguntaba. Draco le sonrió sarcásticamente. Si alguno de los Slytherins hubiera sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para mandarle algo en San Valentín, esa sería ella. Millicent no sabría de ingenio aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

\- No es de tu incumbencia  le dijo Draco. Y no lo era, pero la verdad era que Draco no sabía de quién era la rosa. Aunque tenía una idea…

  
Mientras Draco caminaba a su primera clase, adelantándose a sus guardaespaldas, iba pensando en algunas semanas atrás. La rosa no era el primer regalo extraño y anónimo que había recibido. Atesorado en su mesita de noche había otras cositas que habían aparecido vía lechuza a extrañas horas. Había un dibujo de Draco, que sabía que Dean Thomas de Gryffindor había hecho algunos meses antes. Sin embargo, que Thomas estuviera detrás de los regalos anónimos no era probable  él estaba locamente enamorado de Finnegan, otro Gryffindor-. Además, Thomas era bien conocido por haber dibujado a cada persona de la clase de séptimo.

  
Y había habido más regalos. Un anillo de jade, en forma de un dragón mordiendo su propia cola y así formando una pieza de joyería que le quedaba perfectamente a Draco. La única razón por la que Draco no la usaba era porque levantaría demasiadas preguntas.

  
Había recibido una única piedra turquesa colocada en un hermoso amuleto  la piedra de nacimiento de Draco y la piedra de protección en una -. La artesanía era perfecta y el amuleto, ahora colgaba debajo de la camiseta de Draco. Había, por supuesto, revisado el amuleto con todos los hechizos detectores que sabía, pero no había habido nada. Había magia muy fuerte en ella, pero toda era magia buena y de protección.

  
Ahora estaba la rosa. A pesar de que era hermosa, como todos los otros regalos que había recibido, Draco empezaba a irritarse con toda la cuestión  quería encontrar quién le mandaba esas cosas -. Hasta ahora, sólo había llegado a unas pocas conclusiones: Era poco probable que su admirador secreto fuera mucho más joven que él; el hechizo de protección en su amuleto era demasiado complicado como para ser lanzado por un estudiante joven. Los regalos eran cuidadosos y completos, no basados en un simple enamoramiento del momento. Habían tomado muchísimo tiempo, y eran demasiado caros para eso.

  
Y había una segunda conclusión: la persona tenía que tener dinero. Tanto el anillo como el amuleto de turquesa eran reales y por lo tanto muy costosos. Draco se alegraba por eso porque quitaba a los Weasleys de su lista de posibles admiradores.

  
Más allá de eso, Draco no había llegado. No sabía si el admirador era una chica o un chico, ni de qué casa era. Había pensado brevemente que podría ser uno de los profesores, pero rápidamente desechó el pensamiento. Ninguno de los maestros de Hogwarts era el tipo de persona que envía regalos anónimos como esos, especialmente no a un estudiante.

  
Draco llegó a Transformaciones. Se sentó y miró sobre la clase mientras la profesora McGonagall continuó su charla sobre cómo transfigurar cosas vivas en otras cosas vivas.

  
\- Es mi meta que cada persona en este salón sea capaz de transformar una pequeña criatura viva en otra antes de que este año termine  dijo McGonagall -. No es ni cercanamente tan fácil como se pudieran imaginar que lo es. Cuando se transforman cosas vivientes, es crucial que no sólo el exterior, sino el interior también, sea transformado correctamente. Una rata transformada en un conejo no sobrevivirá si sólo se cambia su apariencia pero no su interior.

  
Draco reprimió un bostezo. Había oído todo eso antes y había sido forzado a leer sobre el tema. McGonagall lanzó una mirada hacia Draco. Entonces, abrió una pequeña lata y sacó a un ratón de ella. Se irguió y caminó hacia el asiento de Draco.

  
\- Señor Malfoy  dijo  dado que parece tan seguro de sí mismo, ¿le importaría mostrar a la clase cómo transfigurar este ratón en un hurón?

  
Draco escuchó las risitas por todo el salón y miró con odio, primero a sus compañeros y luego a McGonagall. Nadie lo dejaría olvidar nunca el embarazoso incidente de su cuarto año.

  
Draco sacó su varita del bolsillo y se forzó a estar calmado. Podía haber leído sobre este tipo de cosas, pero jamás las había hecho en realidad.

  
\- Transeo pasco demuto  dijo, señalando con su varita al ratón. Un poco de luz se tragó al ratón pero cuando ésta bajó, todo lo que había cambiado en el ratón era su pelaje: de un aburrido café a un más largo y casi blanco pelo.

\- Supongo que tendrá que escuchar un poco más cuidadosamente, señor Malfoy  dijo McGonagall con una mirada significativa.

  
Draco contuvo un comentario despectivo. Quería replicar, pero sabía que no haría nada más que ganarle una detención. Se hundió nuevamente en su asiento y miró con odio a aquellos compañeros que se habían atrevido a mirarlo. Curiosamente, uno de esos que se atrevió a mirar era Potter  y no estaba mirándolo con odio, estaba observándolo -. Era desconcertante; y tras una rápida sonrisa sarcástica, Draco miró hacia otro lado.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

El día pasó. Entre Transformaciones y Pociones, Draco fue empujado dentro de un salón abandonado y recibió un besuqueo completo. No fue hasta que Draco empujó, sin aliento, y preguntó “¿Quién eres?” que la chica paró abruptamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió fuera del salón. Draco se rascó la cabeza pero no pudo encontrar nada en él que lo hiciera preocuparse. (Seguramente ella era una de sus muchas conquistas de una noche, pero ¿por qué las chicas siempre creían que significaba algo?)

  
Dejando el salón abandonado, Draco bajó a zancadas las escaleras hacia el salón de Pociones. Snape no dijo nada cuando él entró.

  
\- Hoy estaremos empezando a cubrir los Sueros de la Verdad. Estos incluyen el Veritaserum, la poción Folium y el Juroserum. Empezaremos con el Juroserum. ¿Puede alguien decirme qué hace el Joroserum?

  
Granger, como siempre, tenía su mano levantada pero Snape, como siempre, la ignoró. En lugar de ella, le asintió a Draco, quien había levantado su mano con pereza.

  
\- El Juroserum es el más débil de los Sueros de la Verdad  respondió Draco, arrastrando las palabras -. Una persona dosificada con Juro tendrá el control sobre sus más profundos y oscuros secretos, pero no será capaz de evitar decir verdades sobre cosas que esté pensando en el momento.

\- Correcto  dijo Snape  Cinco puntos para Slytherin. Como los otros Sueros de la Verdad, el uso de Juroserum es estrictamente controlado por el ministerio. Antes de que legislaran las leyes de cuándo se debería permitir el uso de esta poción, era comúnmente utilizada en bromas que aparentemente no hacían daño a nadie y al final resultaron ser perjudiciales, por supuesto.

  
Continuó la charla. Draco, quien ya había leído literatura sobre la poción, se acomodó y pensó para qué usaría la poción si la tuviera. Definitivamente, sería muy divertido darle a Potter algo de ella y escucharlo soltar todo lo que pensaba de Draco. Sería mucho más divertido ver a Potter en detención por usar las palabras que seguramente usaría (y Draco, por supuesto, se aseguraría de que Snape estuviera cerca).

  
\- Recojan los ingredientes y empiecen sus pociones  escuchó que Snape decía -. Esta poción es difícil de realizar, pero rápida. Sólo un error, sólo un segundo más hirviéndola y la poción será inútil.

  
Draco había mirado a Snape haciendo esta poción antes y sabía la importancia de usar las medidas correctas y contar los segundos.

  
A Draco no le tomó mucho tiempo tener la poción hirviendo lentamente, a fuego bajo, con el perfecto color púrpura claro. Tener a Snape como padrino había sido un poco tedioso mientras Draco crecía, porque el padre de Draco siempre lo había hecho tomar lecciones con Snape. Cuando entró a primer año, Draco sabía mucho más de pociones que la mayoría de los otros niños (y ahora estaba feliz de que su padre hubiera forzado a Snape a enseñarle).

  
Faltaban exactamente treinta y seis segundos hasta que Draco tuviera que agregar los trocitos de lengua de dragón en la poción, cuando una explosión sacudió las paredes de las mazmorras.

  
\- Señor Weasley  está tomando lecciones de pociones a nivel del ÉXTASIS  dijo Snape mordazmente - ¿No debería eso significar que debería tener al menos la capacidad de leer? Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por su completa estupidez.

  
Draco vio como la cara de la Comadreja se volvía del mismo color que su cabello, pero el pelirrojo no dijo nada .Draco vio a Potter colocar una mano pacificadora en el brazo de la comadreja.

  
\- Y detención hoy a las siete, señor Weasley  dijo Snape.

  
Draco soltó una risita silenciosa y la Comadreja le envió una mirada asesina. Potter simplemente miró hacia Draco  su cara estaba casi completamente en blanco y en sus ojos faltaba la usual mirada de odio-. Por segunda vez en el día, Draco se sintió inseguro sobre qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de Potter. Finalmente, le sonrió con sarcasmo y regresó hacia su poción, agregando la lengua de dragón justo a tiempo.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Después de que las clases terminaron, Draco regresó a su habitación a relajarse por un rato antes de la cena. Algunas otras cartas de San Valentín habían llegado durante la comida y Draco las colocó a su lado en la cama. Aunque no quería admitirlo, esperaba que una de las cartas o regalos a su lado fuera de su admirador secreto.

  
Se sintió rápidamente decepcionado cuando abrió envoltura tras envoltura y encontró sólo estúpidas tarjetas de tontas Hufflepuffs. Eran, sin duda, la gente más idiota en el planeta entero.

  
Al final, Draco sólo tenía una cosa sin abrir sobre la cama. Era una caja envuelta con una pequeña carta en ella. No había nada escrito en la carga, sin embargo  sólo una mal dibujada rosa que era exactamente del mismo color que la rosa que Draco había recibido en la mañana.

  
Abriendo cuidadosamente el paquete, Draco sonrió levemente cuando encontró una caja de chocolates. Los chocolates eran todos en forma de corazones y, como estaba solo en la habitación, Draco se permitió sonreír. Las pequeñas piezas lucían deliciosas. Extendió la mano y tomó una. Entonces quiso golpearse por estúpido porque debajo de su ombligo…

  
Draco sintió el jalón de un Traslador.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Draco aterrizó con su varita desenvainada. Apuntándola hacia todos lados de la habitación, Draco pronto se dio cuenta de que no parecía haber inminente peligro alrededor. Estaba parado en una habitación que, por lo que Draco vio, podría ser uno de los viejos y abandonados salones de Hogwarts. Había escritorios y sillas de estudiantes, todos lucían como si no hubieran sido usados en varias décadas, y uno grande, al frente, le recordó a Draco el escritorio de McGonagall.

  
Las luces en la habitación no eran nada como un salón, de todas formas. En cada escritorio descansaban múltiples velas, todas prendidas para darle al salón un toque fuera de este planeta. No había ventanas, así que nada de la luz del atardecer se colaba (si se quitaba las velas, la habitación estaría en completa oscuridad).

  
Dudoso, Draco caminó un poco hacia delante, dentro del salón. Todavía sostenía su varita, listo para cualquier ataque. El suelo crujió bajo su peso.

  
\- No hay nada peligroso en este salón, Draco  dijo una voz.

  
Draco miró alrededor de la habitación, pero no pudo encontrar de dónde venía la voz. No reconoció esa voz, era mucho más profunda que cualquiera que Draco conociera. Por otro lado, había montones de hechizos para cambiar la voz.

  
\- Muéstrate  dijo Draco -. Si no eres nada peligroso, entonces no te importará que pueda verte.

  
La voz suspiró.

  
\- No soy peligroso, Draco. Sólo baja la varita, ¿por favor?

  
Aunque Draco todavía no reconocía la voz, había algo muy familiar en ella. No sonaba para nada amenazante, así que después de unos momentos de duda, Draco bajó su varita.

  
\- ¿Eres el que ha estado enviándome regalos las últimas semanas?  preguntó Draco.

  
No hubo respuesta. En lugar de eso, Draco escuchó roces de tela y un débil y suspirado ‘finite incantatum’. Se giró hacia donde había escuchado el sonido y se quedó boquiabierto.

  
\- ¿Potter?  preguntó, su voz llenándose de horror, de inmediato. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Potter, trayéndolo a lugares como este? ¿Finalmente Potter iba a matarlo?

\- Eh, hola  dijo Potter, y no sonó, para nada, como alguien que estuviera a punto de cometer un asesinato. Pero claro, nada en aquella situación indicaba que Potter lo quisiera muerto (la multitud de velas daban a la habitación una atmósfera casi romántica y el comportamiento de Potter parecía más como el de un nervioso chico de primer año).

  
Repentinamente, Draco recordó qué forma tenía el Traslador que lo había traído a esa habitación. Una caja llena de chocolates en forma de corazón con un pequeño dibujo de una rosa que le había llegado antes. Los regalos que había recibido las últimas semanas volaron en su cabeza y el amuleto protector quemó sobre su piel.

  
\- ¿Tú eres mi admirador secreto?  preguntó Draco, con repugnancia en su voz.

  
Las mejillas de Potter se pusieron rojas. Preguntó tímidamente:

  
\- ¿Te gustaron los regalos?

  
El rostro de Draco se arrugó de repulsión cuando se dio cuenta que había adivinado correctamente. ¡Potter era el que le había mandado todos los regalos! ¡Era el que le había dado el amuleto protector que estaba usando en ese momento! Draco no sabía quién habría esperado que estuviera detrás de los regalos, ¡pero seguramente no el Niño de de Oro de Gryffindor!

  
\- ¿Draco?  preguntó Harry, suavemente.

\- Nunca te he dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre  escupió Draco. Luego, después de una pequeña pausa, agregó -. Jamás podría gustarme algo que tú me dieras, Potter. Me repugnas.

  
El rostro de Harry decayó. En ese preciso momento, Draco se dio cuenta de lo que las miradas que Potter le había dado durante ese día  y, para ser honestos, en las últimas semanas  significaban. ¡Significaban esto! ¡Que Potter era su admirador anónimo!

  
\- Pero… - empezó Harry, pero Draco no lo dejó terminar.

\- ¿Qué?  preguntó, con voz dura y fría - ¿Pensaste que caería directo a tus brazos? ¿Que te diría que amé los regalos y que esperaba que fueras tú? ¿Que siento algo por ti? ¿Que te amo?  Su voz se volvió más y más burlona con cada palabra.

  
Entonces, con una mirada hacia el rostro de Harry, se rió cruelmente.

  
\- ¡Ay, Merlín! Lo hiciste. ¡En verdad esperabas todo eso! Oh, esto no tiene precio. Que, ¿estás enamorado de mí?

  
Harry no respondió. Draco pudo verlo tragar con fuerza.

  
Draco sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió groseramente.

\- Nunca podría amarte, Potter. Estás demasiado por debajo de mi, incluso la mugre vale más.

  
Caminó hacia la puerta, que había estado detrás de Potter todo ese tiempo. Cuando pasó escuchó la rápida respiración de Potter y se sonrió con suficiencia, sabiendo que finalmente había logrado aplastar al Niño Que Vivió.

  
Draco caminó a zancadas por el vestíbulo, dándose cuenta, mientras lo hacía, que el Traslador lo había llevado sólo al segundo piso de Hogwarts.

  
\- Draco, por favor  escuchó a sus espaldas.

  
Draco se giró y le lanzó una mirada glacial a Potter.

  
\- Te dije que no tienes permiso para usar mi nombre.

  
Draco estaba cerca de las escaleras para ese momento y otros estudiantes iban pasando. Algunos se detuvieron, lo que dio lugar a otros para que pararan a ver qué era lo que estaban observando. En unos momentos, una multitud se había juntado.

  
\- ¿No podríamos sólo…?

\- ¿Sólo qué, Potter? - sonrió Draco, con sarcasmo - ¿Sólo hablar? No, no creo. El sólo hecho de pasar tiempo contigo en una misma habitación me hace sentir sucio. No hay nada y nunca habrá nada de lo que hablar, eres un repugnante mestizo.

  
Un grito sofocado se esparció por la multitud y la maliciosa sonrisa de Draco se amplió. Caminó cerca de Potter, preparándose para dar el golpe final.

  
\- El solo verte me hace sentir enfermo  dijo Draco  y pensar que estás enamorado de mí me da ganas de suicidarme.

  
Lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que la multitud lo escuchara y los murmullos empezaron de inmediato. Potter cayó sobre sus rodillas.

  
Draco le dio la espalda a Potter y se alejó.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Potter no comió en el Gran Salón para la cena, esa noche. Draco se sentó en la mesa, sus compañeros le daban palmaditas sobre la espalda, felices, diciéndole cuán genial había sido ver a Draco finalmente poner en su lugar a Potter. Los que no habían estado presentes cuando todo había pasado habían sido informados rápidamente y Draco sabía que toda la escuela ya sabía sobre el amor de Potter hacia Draco Malfoy.

  
Esa noche, Draco fue definitivamente el rey de Slytherin cuando se sentó en la Sala Común para ser felicitado por cómo había enamorado y aplastado a Potter.

  
Sólo una ligera pero persistente espina en su corazón le decía a Draco que había hecho algo mal. Draco no escuchó y cuando regresó a su habitación para encontrar los chocolates en la cama, los tiró junto con el dibujo, el collar, el anillo y la rosa.

:::::::::::::::::

El rinconcito poético de Regan:

Chicuelos, aquí les traigo esta traducción. No sé si algunos de ustedes recordarán a Cosmic por una traducción aquí en Slasheaven a cargo de Medea "The Deeps of Winter". Bueno, pues yo leí esta historia y como me gustó me decidí a traducirla ^_^

En total son cinco capítulos de extención muy parecida a la de éste. Ya todos están traducidos, los iré subiendo como los lectores me lo demanden ;)

Los comentarios son recibidos con fiesta y jolgorio.

  
Los quiere y no los olvida (aunque entiende si ustedes la olvidan a ella T_T),

Regan.

P.S. Después de terminar de subir esta traducción viene otra, y después de esa otra... muejejeje *eco de risa macabra*

 

 

  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

 

Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=23656>


	3. San Valentín Repetido Por Regan

  
[San Valentín Repetido](viewstory.php?sid=23656) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: **Traducción** con permiso de la autora **Cosmic**. Draco parece haber hecho algo mal este San Valentín. Y, entonces, tal vez tenga la oportunidad de volver a vivirlo.

Para aquellos que gustan de los fanfics angustiosos pero con finales felices. Presentando a un Draco pedante, narcisista, galán y soy-el-dueño-del-universo, así como a un Harry tímido. Incluye dosis excesivas de San Valentín, un admirador secreto, corazones rotos y una gran lección que Draco debe aprender.

  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
Géneros:  Angustia, Drama, Romance  
Advertencias:  Contenido Hetero, Muerte de un personaje  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Historias Traducidas por mí. Atención: NO son mías.  
Capítulos:  5 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 4572 Lecturas: 7538  
Publicado: 24/01/07 Actualizado: 28/01/07

  


  


Capítulo 3 por Regan

  


  


  
Notas del autor:   


  


Tercera oportunidad. Y Draco la caga monumentalmente.  
PS. ¡Enormes agradecimientos a Anna Lylian por revisarme y corregirme! *se la come a besos*

  


  


  


  
**Capítulo tres**   


  
A la mañana siguiente, Draco Malfoy despertó sintiéndose muy complacido. Había tenido magnífico sexo con Harry maldito Potter el día anterior, y ahora iba a la parte de rechazarlo. Ya podía imaginar la idiota y desagradable cara del Gryffindor cuando le dijera que la noche anterior había sido buena, pero Draco no quería que volviera a pasar.

  
Ignoró la vocecita que decía que no le importaría otro paseo con Potter.

  
Cuando Draco abrió los ojos, todos sus planes se arruinaron.

  
Ya no estaba descansando en el polvoriento salón. En lugar de eso, estaba de regreso en su cama, en los dormitorios de Slytherin. Draco quería gritar. ¡No quería vivir otra vez este estúpido día… otra vez! ¡Quería romperle el corazón a Potter!

  
Draco se vistió y se sentó en la cama, esperando el momento en que Pansy entrara a la habitación. Después de ver el duro y sudado cuerpo de Potter bajo el suyo, la visión de Pansy era todavía más desalentadora.

  
“Fuera de aquí, Pansy, no me importa lo que vayas a usar esta noche”, dijo. Luego, antes de que la chica tuviera tiempo de responder nada, la agarró por el brazo y la empujó fuera de la habitación.

  
Permaneció agitado en su habitación, alterado por la idea de tener que vivir esta mierda de día una vez más. ¡Quería que fuera mañana! ¡Quería que fuera quince de febrero! Estaba empezando a odiar el día de San Valentín apasionadamente.

  
Draco subió a zancadas por las escaleras hacia el Gran Salón. Al entrar, no se molestó en parar a ver las nubes en forma de corazón sobre el cielo encantado, ni miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde sabía que la Comadreja tendría su lengua en la garganta de Granger y donde sabía que Potter estaría sentado, luciendo aburrido.

  
Crabbe y Goyle caminaban tras él, luciendo estúpidos y preguntándose por qué Draco estaba de tan mal humor. Goyle no hizo ningún comentario sobre cuán linda se veía la habitación; los dos guardaespaldas se apresuraron para alcanzarlo cuando Draco caminó hacia su asiento.

  
-Uh…- dijo Crabbe, mirando inseguro hacia Goyle, -¿no te gusta el día de San Valentín?

  
Draco le envió una abrasadora mirada de odio.

  
\- No. De momento odio el día de San Valentín. ¡Y odio todas las malditas y estúpidas tarjetas que voy a recibir, y la rosa, y los chocolates, y todo lo demás que las lechuzas traerán! ¡Y odio a Potter! ¡Lo odio!

  
Crabbe parecía todavía más inseguro, lo que sólo hizo que Draco quisiera retorcer su cuello todavía más.

  
-Sabemos que odias a Potter - dijo Goyle -. Siempre lo has hecho.

  
Repentinamente, un pensamiento golpeó a Draco.

  
\- ¿Qué tal si él es el que está detrás de esto?

\- ¿Detrás de qué? - preguntó Crabbe. La mirada que compartió con Goyle claramete decía que pensaba que Draco se estaba volviendo loco, lo cual no ayudó a mejorar el humor de Draco.

\- ¡Puede ser el que está haciendo que pase todo esto! ¿Por qué más podría ser? Quiere que este día pase una y otra vez - dijo Draco. A este punto, Crabbe y Goyle sacudieron sus cabezas y giraron su atención hacia sus desayunos, porque nada que pudieran decir les acarrearía nada que no fuera una maldición de Draco.

  
Las lechuzas llegaron y dieciséis de ellas aterrizaron al lado de Draco. Draco les frunció el ceño a las lechuzas, quienes no parecieron ni mínimamente intimidadas por el gesto, y quitó las tarjetas y cartas de sus patas. No se molestó en abrirlas  sabía lo que dirían y quién las había mandado. En lugar de eso, se las echó al bolsillo y se sentó, frunciéndole el ceño al resto de la habitación. Nadie se atrevió a preguntarle qué andaba mal.

  
Mientras le fruncía el ceño al mundo, Draco se encontraba ocupado pensando cualquier posible  e imposible  razón por la que Potter estaría detrás del día repetido. ¿Tal vez Potter quería ser humillado todos los días hasta la eternidad? Draco sonrió maliciosamente; podría cumplirle ese deseo. O tal vez a Potter le gustaba el día de San Valentín. O quería darle a Draco un montón de rosas. O quería vengarse por todo lo que Draco le había hecho todos esos años y por eso lo hacía vivir este día rosa una y otra vez.

  
\- Draco  dijo Millicent, despertándolo de sus pensamientos.

  
La lechuza con la roza había aterrizado a su lado y lo estaba mirando enojada por haber sido ignorada. Draco suspiró y tomó la flor roja del pico, luego asustó al pájaro para que se fuera. La lechuza no parecía contenta con él, pero a Draco no podía importarle menos.

  
Tomando ausentemente la rosa, Draco se puso de pie y salió del Gran Salón.

  
Si Potter estaba detrás de la repetición de este día, entonces Draco podía pensar sólo dos soluciones para que el verdadero mañana llegara. Una era pedírselo a Potter  pero, ¿cuándo había Draco Malfoy pedido algo a Harry Potter? Era impensable-. No, la única opción que tenía era…

  
…Matar a Potter.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Draco garabateaba durante transformaciones. McGonagall, por supuesto, lo notó y, como había esperado, vino hacia el pasillo de su escritorio y le pidió que transformara el ratón café en un hurón. La clase se rió y Draco los miró con odio. No sólo tenía que vivir este día una y otra vez, también tenía que vivir esta humillación repetidas veces.

  
\- Transeo pasco demuto  dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras con aburrición y miró cómo el ratón se hacía más grande y su forma y color cambiaban. Seguramente lo estaba haciendo mejor con cada intento, pensó.

  
McGonagall parecía un poco sorprendida de cuán bien lo había hecho Draco, pero todavía dijo las mismas palabras que había dicho dos veces antes.

  
\- Supongo que tendrá que escuchar un poco más cuidadosamente, señor Malfoy.

  
Malfoy le frunció el ceño a la profesora, a la situación y al mundo. Miró con odio alrededor del salón para encontrar los ojos de Potter sobre él.

  
Repentinamente, se sintió extraño. Esos ojos sobre él - los había visto cuando se habían llenado de éxtasis, justo antes de que Potter tirara su cabeza hacia atrás, con pasión. Draco había visto el cuerpo debajo de esas túnicas; los duros y delgados músculos y la suave piel; había sentido esas manos tocando cada parte de su cuerpo. Había escuchado a Potter rogando por más y se había encontrado a sí mismo queriendo darle a Potter todo lo ‘más’ que había que dar. Había escuchado la pesada respiración de Potter uniéndose a la suya y en verdad le había gustado.

  
Draco miró hacia otro lado, con enojo abriéndose paso dentro de él otra vez. ¡Potter estaba haciéndolo sentir esas cosas! Había hechizado ese día para que se repitiera y había hechizado a Draco para que de verdad quisiera joder a Potter otra vez. Potter lo había maldicho, lo había hecho querer sentir el toque de las manos de Potter otra vez.

  
Se sintió enfermo; no quería sentir todo aquello. Odiaba a Potter, ¡siempre lo había hecho! Potter era estúpido, Potter hacía la vida de Draco un infierno, Potter siempre se llevaba la atención.

  
Potter realmente, de verdad, merecía morir.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Mientras el día pasaba lentamente, Draco no podía encontrarse interesado ni un poco en lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ya lo había vivido y aunque no lo parecía, ya sabía lo que ocurría. Caminó entre Crabbe y Goyle hacia pociones para que no fuera atrapado por la niña-besuqueadora y llevado a un salón abandonado. Sabía que Weasley haría explotar su Juroserum en pociones. Esta vez, ni siquiera se molesto en girarse para ver a Snape mientras soltaba deliberados comentarios mordaces sobre la habilidad de Weasley en lectura.

  
Durante la comida, Draco no quiso intercambiar una sola palabra con ninguno de sus compañeros. Ellos discutían los mismos estúpidos temas que habían discutido el día anterior y el día anterior a ese  y ni siquiera habían sido interesantes la primera vez-.

  
Pansy, siempre una enorme idiota, señaló las lechuzas que volaban por las ventanas con más tarjetas de San Valentín y la caja envuelta en rojo.

  
\- Tengo ojos para ver, Parkinson  comentó sarcástico.

  
Las lechuzas aterrizaron a su lado; tres con tarjetas y la cuarta con la caja. Como había hecho el día anterior, se metió los regalos en el bolsillo y miró con furia a Pansy antes de que tuviera oportunidad de decir algo. Ella lloriqueó y se giró, dándole la espalda. Draco estuvo agradecido.

  
Regresó a su pastel de carne, que sabía decididamente mal ahora que ya lo había comido tres días seguidos.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Draco no estaba seguro de por qué todavía estaba en adivinación, pero, por otra parte, era una materia muy fácil para sacar buenas calificaciones. Cuando había elegido asignaturas, Draco se dio cuenta de que merecía una que no requiriera montones de lecturas.

  
\- Bienvenidos, bienvenidos- dijo Trelawney, mientras Draco entraba en la habitación -. Ah, algo te está dando problemas, veo que vienes a esta clase con la mente nublada.

  
Draco no se impresionó. A pesar de que Trelawney hacía alguna predicción real de vez en cuando, usualmente era una predicción estúpida que no ayudaba en ninguna forma. En ese momento, sólo mirar la cara de Draco era suficiente para darse cuenta de que algo le estaba “dando problemas”. Haciéndole la vida una mierda, sería más adecuado, pero a Trelawney no le gustaban esas palabras tan fuertes.

  
Draco no le respondió; simplemente se sentó en su silla y cruzó los brazos con una mirada agria en el rostro.

  
\- Hoy, empezaremos con un aspecto de la adivinación que es verdaderamente difícil… - empezó Trelawney.

\- Oh, por… sólo empecemos a ver las bolas de cristal, ¿podríamos?- interrumpió Draco.

  
Trelawney pareció sorprendida.

  
\- Esa mente con problemas obviamente le está ayudando, joven señor Malfoy- dijo-. Es, efectivamente, la lectura de bolas de cristal lo que empezaremos hoy.

  
Draco rodó los ojos. Cuando la profesora le ordenó al grupo de estudiantes tomar cada uno una bola, él caminó con dificultad, infeliz, hacia el escritorio donde veinte bolas habían sido colocadas. Le frunció el ceño a la bola; sabía que hoy no podría ver nada más de lo que había visto los dos días anteriores. La lectura de bolas de bolas de cristal era increíblemente tonta. Pero, por otro lado, toda la materia era bastante tonta, para empezar.

  
\- Miren profundamente a través de las ondulantes nieblas del cristal  explicó Trelawney -. Si tienen el don, deberían ver su futuro a través de sus profundidades.

  
Draco la miró con odio. Era bastante obvio para él. Aun si antes hubiera podido ver algo en el cristal, no podría ahora, porque parecía no tener un futuro. No podría llamársele futuro a ser forzado a re-vivir el mismo día una y otra vez.

  
Al sentarse y pretender mirar dentro del cristal, se preguntó si sería buena idea decirle a la profesora lo que estaba pasando. Pero, por otro lado, nadie a su alrededor parecía estar siendo afectado  todos los demás actuaban como si ese día no hubiera pasado antes-. Así que había una gran posibilidad de que cualquier profesor con el que hablara se reiría en su cara y luego lo mandaría a San Mungo. Así que no, la única opción de Draco era, todavía, matar a la fuente del problema.

  
\- ¿Ves algo?  preguntó Trelawney, inclinándose cerca de su hombro y mirando hacia la bola de cristal.

\- Sí  arrastró Draco  puedo ver en el futuro que antes de que este día termine, Harry Potter morirá.

  
Trelawney jadeó y le quitó la bola de cristal. Sus ojos se abrieron detrás de los enormes lentes.

  
\- ¡Es verdad!  dijo - ¡Lo veo! ¡Veo su muerte! Oh, debería advertir al pobre chico, ¡debería permitírsele hacer lo que quisiera en sus últimas horas!

  
Draco rodó los ojos, irritado con tanto dramatismo.

  
\- Ya no toma esta materia.

  
Trelawney miró alrededor de la habitación, como si apenas se diera cuenta de ese hecho.

  
\- Oh, ¡tendré que ir con el director! ¡La clase terminó!

  
Sorprendido, Draco se permitió sonreír. No tendría que sufrir más con esa tediosa clase. Recogió sus cosas y dejó el salón. Pansy, que también estaba tomando adivinación por alguna razón  posiblemente porque Draco lo hacía  le sonrió felizmente y colocó la mano en su brazo.

  
\- ¡Eso fue genial!  dijo  ¡Decirle que Potter iba a morir! Qué fabulosa idea.

\- Déjame solo, Parkinson  dijo Draco y la empujó lejos de él, sin importarle su expresión dolida. Pansy Parkinson era la última cosa en su mente ahora. Su cabeza estaba llena de cierto Harry Potter.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Después de su clase de aritmancia, que se estaba volviendo más fácil ahora que se le había permitido hacer el mismo ejercicio de números por tres días seguidos, Draco caminó de regreso hacia los dormitorios de Slytherin. No le dijo una palabra a nadie en la sala común y sabiamente todos se alejaron, temiendo su furia. Draco se sonrió con satisfacción; ser de séptimo año definitivamente tenía sus ventajas (que no había nadie mayor que él, excepto los profesores, era una de ellas).

  
Draco tiró las cartas y la caja envuelta sobre su cama. No era tiempo de ir a visitar a Potter todavía. Primero, tenía que prepararse mentalmente para la prueba. A pesar de haber sido criado por un mortífago, el asesinato no era algo que Draco mirara con buena luz. Además, Potter tenía por lo menos nueve vidas, considerando cuántas veces había sobrevivido a encuentros con el Señor Oscuro.

  
Draco tembló ante el pensamiento del Señor Oscuro. Sólo había visto a Voldemort una vez, pero había sido suficiente. La mera visión del hombre-serpiente enfermaba a Draco y la manera en que su padre se arrastraba por él le hacía preguntarse sobre todas esas pláticas que Lucius le había dado.

  
\- Un Malfoy no se inclina ante nadie  le había dicho Lucius en varias ocasiones -. Un Malfoy permanece de pie y no es ridiculizado.

  
Draco tenía que pensar sobre estas cosas para que su odio por Potter creciera otra vez. Lucius siempre le había dado esas pláticas después de que Potter o alguno de sus amigos lo había ridiculizado o vencido. Cada juego de Quidditch que Potter le había ganado, cada plan fallido para que Potter fuera castigado o echado de la escuela y cada vez que Dumbledore había favorecido a Potter sobre el resto de la escuela… todas esas veces, Draco había tenido que escuchar pláticas de Lucius. En más de una ocasión, esas pláticas habían terminado con golpes secos del bastón de su padre.

  
El odio se encendió en Draco y él lo permitió porque sabía que lo necesitaría.

  
Desenvolvió la caja de chocolates y levantó una pieza, su varita lista a su lado. El jalón tras su ombligo se sintió familiar y aterrizó en ambos pies, ya mirando en la dirección en que sabía que estaría Potter.

  
\- Sal de ahí, Potter  dijo Draco.

  
Escuchó un jadeo. Potter obviamente no esperaba que supiera quién estaba detrás de los regalos  y la primera vez que Draco había sido traído a esta habitación, no lo sabía-.

  
En un momento, Potter se volvió visible cuando la Capa de Invisibilidad cayó a sus pies.

  
\- ¿Cómo supis…?

  
Draco caminó a zancadas hacia él y apuntó con su varita hacia la garganta de Potter.

  
\- ¿Qué…?  empezó Potter, sus ojos se agrandaron.

\- ¿Pensaste que vendría aquí a decirte que te amo, Potter?  escupió Draco. Miró con odio a Potter y el amor y confusión en los ojos verdes sólo agrandaron su odio y su rencor hacia Potter.

\- Yo… ¿Cómo sabías que…?  dijo Potter, completamente confundido.

  
Draco sonrió con superioridad.

  
\- ¿Pensaste que eras imposible de rastrear? Potter, eres un mago increíblemente mediocre. Hay montones de hechizos para revelar quién envía algo  la verdad era muy diferente. Draco había usado cada hechizo rastreador que conocía para encontrar quién era el admirador secreto, sin éxito. Potter había sido remarcablemente bueno con sus hechizos de anonimato.

\- Pensé…

\- Pues ese fue un gran error de tu parte  dijo Draco . Tú no deberías pensar. Es algo que está más allá de ti.

  
Potter tragó. Eso le recordó a Draco el día anterior, cuando Potter había tragado por la cercanía del cuerpo de Draco y el tono de su voz. Entonces, recordó el día anterior a ese, cuando Potter se había tragado sus lágrimas porque Draco le había roto completamente su corazón.

  
\- ¿Qué vas…?  empezó Potter, en voz baja, pero no terminó la pregunta.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer?  preguntó Draco, cruelmente  Me has dado la perfecta oportunidad, Potter, la oportunidad que había estado buscando. Estamos solos y apuesto a que nadie sabe dónde estás. ¿Qué piensas que voy a hacer?

  
Arrastró la última parte, amenazadoramente.

  
\- Pero yo… - empezó Potter. Luego se quedó callado; obviamente no sabía qué decir.

\- Tú querías que yo viniera y te dijera que te amo  dijo Draco, casi igual a lo que había dicho dos días antes -. Eso nunca va a pasar. Puede que seas un buen polvo, pero jamás serás más que eso.

  
Ante las últimas palabras, Potter pareció todavía más confundido. A Draco no le importó. Potter estaba detrás de la constante repetición de este día y si lo sacaba del camino, entonces el mundo de Draco continuaría girando como debería.

  
\- Y ahora - dijo Draco, su voz no fue más que un susurro -, es tiempo.

\- ¿De verdad vas a matarme?  preguntó Potter  Pero… te atraparán.

  
Draco sonrió groseramente.

  
\- Hay una capa de invisibilidad a tus pies. No te encontrarían en un largo tiempo.

  
Los ojos de Potter se abrieron enormes. Draco sacó cada partícula de enojo que pudo encontrar en su cuerpo  enojo contra Potter, contra su padre, contra Voldemort -. Sintió la furia llenar su cuerpo y escarbó entre las memorias de lo que su padre le había dicho sobre las Imperdonables. Su padre estaría orgulloso de él en ese momento.

  
Inhaló.

  
\- Te amo.  
\- _Avada kedavra_.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Draco se sentó, mirando fijamente su cama.

  
Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vacío.

  
En la tabla yacía la carta que había escrito para su padre. La nota era corta, mecánica. Había querido mandarla inmediatamente pero sus miembros pesaban como plomo y no podría caminar hacía la lechucería.

  
Realmente lo había matado.

  
Había matado a Harry Potter.

  
Después de años y años de intentos del Señor Oscuro, él, Draco Malfoy, había finalmente matado a Harry Potter. Se sentía irreal y…

  
…asqueroso.

  
La mirada sobre el rostro de Potter cuando la luz verde de la maldición mortal lo golpeó estaba grabada en los ojos de Draco. Había una mezcla de terror, incredulidad y tristeza en sus ojos. Su cabello, todavía más desastroso, había caído sobre su rostro. Su cara estaba pálida. Su boca medio abierta, todavía formaba la última palabra que había dicho.

  
Esas palabras taladraban los oídos de Draco.

  
\- _Te amo_.

Eran como un hechizo, un extraño tipo de hechizo que se mantendría siempre sobre él.

  
Nadie jamás le había dicho esas palabras con esa sinceridad. Su madre las había dicho cuando era más pequeño, pero eso era años antes de que su padre le prohibiera decir cosas de ese tipo, harían a Draco un débil. Su padre jamás había dicho esas palabras. Y, a pesar de las tarjetas y regalos de San Valentín, a pesar de que Draco se hubiera involucrado con muchos, jamás había habido amor real detrás de ello.

  
Ahora Potter, el maldito Niño Que Vivió, le había dicho esas palabras. Y no sólo las había dicho, las había dicho con sinceridad.

  
Draco corrió al baño y vació el contenido de su estómago en la taza.

  
¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había matado a Potter? ¿Por qué había pensado que eso resolvería algo? Potter había sido la esperanza del lado de la luz. Ahora Voldemort y sus imbéciles invadirían el Ministerio y a Inglaterra y pronto, después de eso, el mundo. Todo porque Draco había matado a Potter con dos simples palabras.

  
¿Y por qué había dicho Potter eso? Draco jamás lo había pedido.

  
Algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Draco, a pesar de que él nunca había llorado. Era una de esas debilidades que los Malfoys no podían permitirse. Draco sabía que no resolverían nada, pero no podía detenerlas.

  
Potter había caído en el suelo cuando la maldición lo había golpeado. Sus ojos todavía estaban abiertos, su boca muda con una palabra en ella que sólo Draco conocía. Draco no había podido forzarse a moverlo más que unos centímetros, los centímetros necesarios para permitirle abrir la puerta.

  
Había hecho lo que le había dicho a Potter que haría  había ocultado el cadáver bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Nadie sabría que estaba ahí a menos que supieran de ella y por ahora, no creía que la ausencia de Potter hubiera sido notada.

  
Cuando Draco enviara la carta a su padre, Voldemort lo sabría en cuestión de minutos. El lado de la luz no estaría enterado de la desaparición de Potter, o tal vez apenas habrían empezado a buscarlo, mientras que la oscuridad se regocijaba.

  
Al final, Draco se quedó dormido en el frío piso del baño. Sus mejillas todavía estaban mojadas de lágrimas y en sus orejas, las palabras todavía taladraban: _“Te amo.”_

:::::::::::::::::::::::

  
Rinconcito de Reg:

Alguien por ahí me comentó que no habíamos mencionado el título de la película en la que este fic está basado. (Supongo que con "nosotros" se refería a la autora y a mí.) Sí lo pusimos. Está en las notas de autor del primer capítulo. Lo que yo no sabía es que en español se llamaba "Feliz día de la marmota" porque yo en la vida he visto la película; la autora tampoco la ha visto, este fanfic está inspirado en otro fanfic de Buffy. Y no me importa repetir esto, para que no haya malos entendidos.

  
Bueno ^^ Capítulo del día posteado.

¡Nos vemos mañana! Y prometo que las cosas empezarán a ponerse menos angst y más romance ;)

¡Saludos a todos y gracias por los comentarios!

  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=23656>  



	4. San Valentín Repetido Por Regan

  
[San Valentín Repetido](viewstory.php?sid=23656) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: **Traducción** con permiso de la autora **Cosmic**. Draco parece haber hecho algo mal este San Valentín. Y, entonces, tal vez tenga la oportunidad de volver a vivirlo.

Para aquellos que gustan de los fanfics angustiosos pero con finales felices. Presentando a un Draco pedante, narcisista, galán y soy-el-dueño-del-universo, así como a un Harry tímido. Incluye dosis excesivas de San Valentín, un admirador secreto, corazones rotos y una gran lección que Draco debe aprender.

  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
Géneros:  Angustia, Drama, Romance  
Advertencias:  Contenido Hetero, Muerte de un personaje  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Historias Traducidas por mí. Atención: NO son mías.  
Capítulos:  5 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 4572 Lecturas: 7538  
Publicado: 24/01/07 Actualizado: 28/01/07

  


  


Capítulo 4 por Regan

  


  


  
Notas del autor:   


  


Cuarta oportunidad. Y Draco la (medio) vuelve a cagar.  
Gracias Anna Lylian ^.^ *se la come a besos una vez por cada capítulo*

  


  


  


  
**Capítulo cuatro**

  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Draco despertó con un jadeo. Ante sus ojos nadaba la visión del Señor Oscuro riéndose sobre el cuerpo muerto de Harry Potter; muerto a manos de Draco. Sintió lágrimas quemando en sus ojos y un enorme nudo en la garganta lo hizo querer vomitar.

  
Alguien tocó a la puerta.

  
Draco miró alrededor, conmocionado al encontrar que estaba en la cama. Estaba seguro de que se había quedado dormido en el baño la noche anterior. Si estaba en la cama y alguien tocaba la puerta… ¿era posible que fuera otro día de San Valentín?

  
Pansy entró en la habitación, usando la misma bata casi desatada y la ropa interior de encaje rojo con la que se había mostrado por tres días.

  
\- Oh, dioses- masculló Draco y saltó de la cama. Corrió hacia Pansy y la tomó por los brazos -. ¿Qué día es hoy?

  
Pansy le sonrió tímidamente.

  
\- Vaya, es día de San Valentín, tonto.

  
Draco pensó que se desmayaría de alivio. Pansy lucía entendiblemente confundida, pero luego sonrió otra vez y pasó una mano por el pecho de Draco.

  
\- ¿Quieres celebrarlo?  arrulló y se movió más cerca.

\- No - dijo Draco, empujándola.

  
Ella trató de lucir sexy, haciéndole un pucherito, pero vino a lucir más ridícula que nada.

  
\- Oh, vamos, Draco. Podríamos divertirnos.

  
De repente, Draco pensó, ¿por qué no? Matar a Potter obviamente  y gracias por ello, dijo una vocecita que Draco ignoró  parado este día para repetirse y Pansy estaba continuamente tirándosele encima. A él no le importaba que ella sólo hubiera pensado hacerlo una vez; en el mundo de cabeza de Draco lo había hecho cuatro mañanas seguidas. ¡Era un chico de diecisiete años!

  
Por alguna razón, el rostro de Potter apareció ante sus ojos. No era el rostro congelado del Potter muerto, pero un Potter en total éxtasis, su cabeza hecha hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrados. Su boca estaba semiabierta y estaba jadeando mientras Draco se movía rápidamente dentro de él.

  
\- A decir verdad  dijo Draco, horrorizado de estarse calentando con imágenes de Potter -, sí, vamos a divertirnos.

  
Pansy soltó una risita cuando Draco la atrajo hacia él y la besó. Las manos de la chica empezaron a vagar por su cuerpo y estuvo obviamente excitada cuando encontró el bulto en sus pantalones  creyó que era por ella -. Draco trató con toda su voluntad de mantener a Potter fuera de sus pensamientos, pero mientras las manos de Pansy viajaban más abajo, no pudo detener los recuerdos de las cálidas manos de Potter acariciándolo.

  
Pansy empujó a Draco hacia la cama y empezó a desabrochar la camisa de su pijama. Él desató la bata y miró las suaves curvas femeninas, tratando de no desear que fuera el fuerte cuerpo de Potter que había tenido bajo el suyo.

  
Entonces se demandó parar de pensar en Potter y tratar de que todo pasara, se concentró completamente en el sexo y disfrutó las sensaciones que trajo.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Dejando a Pansy atrás  aunque obviamente ella esperaba que se quedarían en la cama y se abrazarían un rato  Draco se vistió, peinó su cabello y se fue hacia el Gran Salón. Crabbe y Goyle ya se habían ido; probablemente Pansy les había informado de sus planes de seducción y les había dicho que se fueran. Sólo que los otros días Pansy había sido sacada de la habitación bastante rápido.

  
Draco paró justo ante la entrada del Gran Salón. Los eventos que habían ocurrido ese día, incluyendo la afirmación de Pansy de que era San Valentín, le decían que era otra repetición… ¿Pero qué tal si no era? ¿Qué tal si ella estaba mal y era quince de febrero? ¿Qué si Potter seguía muerto?

  
Se preguntó cuándo había empezado a preocuparse tanto por Potter. Asesinarlo el día anterior no debía haberle importado tanto como lo había hecho. Y tener sexo con Pansy no debía haberlo hecho desear que fuera a Potter a quien estuviera jodiendo en su lugar.

  
Sabía que no podía esperar en el pasillo por siempre, así que al final respiró profundamente y caminó dentro de la habitación.

  
Una vez más, se llenó de alivio. Potter estaba sentado al lado de Granger y Weasley, aburrido como lo había estado los cuatro días seguidos. Draco estaba obviamente más tarde de lo que había estado antes para el desayuno, porque Granger y Weasley ya no estaban besuqueándose; en lugar de eso, estaban tratando de incluir a Harry en la conversación.

  
Potter levantó la mirada, obviamente sintiendo la mirada profunda de Draco sobre él. Draco se ordenó mirar hacia otro lado pero se dio cuenta que no podía. Luego Potter hizo algo inesperado: sonrió ligeramente a Draco antes de mirar hacia otra parte.

  
Anonadado, Draco caminó hacia su asiento.

  
“Buenas”, dijeron Crabbe y Goyle cuando se sentó.

  
Draco les asintió y empezó a comer mecánicamente. Potter le había sonreído. Después de todo lo que Draco había hecho, Potter le había sonreído. Tenía que admitirse que Potter no tenía ni idea de que Draco había hecho esas cosas pero de todas formas… con su historia, una sonrisa era definitivamente inesperada.

  
Cuando Pansy entró en el salón, unos minutos después, todavía sonreía ampliamente. Tan pronto como se sentó, se aferró a Draco.

  
\- Aléjate de mí, Parkinson  dijo Draco rudamente, la ahuyentó.

\- Pero… - Pansy lo miró e hizo un puchero otra vez, tal vez pensando que había funcionado la última vez, así que, ¿por qué no otra vez?

\- Pansy, eres agradable… a veces… pero no te quiero  dijo Draco . Así que déjame solo.

  
Los ojos de Pansy se llenaron de lágrimas. Tal como había hecho antes, dijo:

  
\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malo?

  
Draco sacudió la cabeza. Pansy debía haber sabido que Draco no quería una relación con ella. ¡Que no quería una relación con nadie! Le gustaba la forma en que vivía su vida. Poder joder con quien él quisiera cuando quisiera.

  
Las lechuzas llegaron y entregaron las dieciséis tarjetas a Draco. Abrió algunas de ellas y miró lascivamente a las remitentes (tener sexo con Pansy se había sentido bien, pero no lo había satisfecho); ¿tal vez alguien más estaba dispuesto? Por las miradas que recibió de regreso, definitivamente había una posibilidad.

  
Poco después, la lechuza con la rosa de Potter llegó y Draco la tomó, todavía más pensativo ahora que ninguno de los días anteriores. Tal vez, ¿podría tener a Potter también? La mente de Draco parecía regresar a Potter y al cuerpo de Potter más de lo que le gustaría y otra ida con él podría curar eso. No había sido tan bueno, después de todo.

  
\- Vayan atrás de mí  les dijo a Crabbe y Goyle cuando estaban a punto de irse para transformaciones.

  
Sus tontos esperaron tontamente y desaceleraron el paso. Draco esperó, flojamente recargado contra la pared, fuera del Gran Salón. Rápidamente, Megan Johnes salió del salón y Draco sonrió invitándola.

  
\- Fue una bonita tarjeta la que mandaste  dijo Draco, en una voz sensual que sabía lo hacía irresistible.

\- Hubiera esperado una tuya también  dijo Megan, haciendo un puchero en una forma que no era muy diferente a la de Pansy en la mañana. Draco se preguntó por qué las chicas pensaban que hacer pucheros era sexy; la mayoría de ellas lucían tontas.

  
Draco no dejó que sus pensamientos se mostraran, sin embargo. Le sonrió con superioridad a Megan.

  
\- ¿Tal vez haya algo que pueda hacer para reparar eso?

  
Megan le sonrió.

  
\- Tenemos clases.

\- Entonces mejor nos apuramos.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

El sexo con Megan lo dejó tan insatisfecho como el sexo con Pansy. Draco pasó la hora que debía pasar en transformaciones vagabundeando por los salones, tratando de encontrar por qué no estaba satisfecho con las chicas, y por qué no podía parar de desear que fuera Potter. Era el pensamiento de Potter lo que lo encendía, no los cuerpos de chicas desnudas frente a él.

  
Draco se escondió de Filch y se giró hacia el salón de pociones.

  
\- ¿Dónde estuviste durante transformaciones?  preguntó Goyle, cuando entraron en el salón, minutos después.

\- Había algo más que tenía que hacer  Draco se encogió de hombros. No le preguntarían nada más si mostraba claramente que no deseaba contarles sobre eso.

  
Snape empezó su charla como lo había hecho por tres días.

  
\- Hoy estaremos empezando a cubrir los Sueros de la Verdad. Estos incluyen el Veritaserum, la poción Folium y el Juroserum. Empezaremos con el Juroserum. ¿Puede alguien decirme qué hace el Joroserum?

  
Draco no se molestó en levantar su mano. Estaba sentado, medio volteado en su asiento, mirando a Potter de reojo. Todavía era bastante increíble para él que el chico que había matado el día anterior ahora estaba sentado ahí, vivo y bien, como si nada hubiera pasado. El Avada Kadavra no podía deshacerse. Y había pasado.

  
O tal vez sólo era la habilidad de Potter de reflejar el hechizo (lo había hecho siendo un bebé y, ¿tal vez había fingido su muerte ayer? Pero no, Draco sabía que eso no era verdad.)

  
La clase pasó sin eventualidades para Draco. Principalmente porque ya sabía qué eventualidades pasarían. Terminó su perfecto Juroserum por cuarta vez. Estaba a punto de embotellarlo cuando le vino una idea de guardar un poco para él. Mientras Snape estaba ocupado resoplándole en el cuello a la Comadreja sobre cómo restregar el caldero para limpiarlo después de esa explosión, Draco tomó otro vial del anaquel y sirvió algo de Juroserum en él. Lo metió en su bolsillo. Luego embotelló el resto y se lo dio a Snape, quien premió a su casa con puntos por una poción perfectamente preparada.

  
\- Gracias, señor  dijo Draco. Se preguntó qué iba a hacer con la pequeña botella de poción que había guardado, pero estaba seguro que habría una oportunidad.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Durante la hora de la comida cuatro lechuzas entregaron las mismas tarjetas y la caja envuelta que habían entregado por cuatro días. Aburrido, Draco las tomó y las colocó en su bolso. Miró hacia Potter y se dio cuenta por primera vez, desde que había empezado a re-vivir el mismo día, de dos cosas: primero, que Potter también había recibido varias lechuzas durante la comida y segundo, que Potter no estaba poniendo atención a ninguna de ellas, sino mirando a Draco. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco lo miraba de vuelta, Potter rápidamente desvió la mirada.

  
Pansy le habló.

  
\- ¿No vas a abrirlas?

  
Draco se preguntó cómo era posible que, no importando la situación, Pansy parecía usar exactamente las mismas palabras cada vez. Por otro lado, esta era Pansy, no tenía un gran vocabulario.

  
\- No, Pansy. No lo voy a hacer. Y deja de colgarte de mí, es poco atractivo  se burló Draco. En su mente, especulaba en cuántas formas diferentes podría mandarla a la mierda sin que ella lo captara. De verdad que parecía que no entendía que él no la quería y que no estaba enamorado de ella.

  
 _“Te amo.”_

  
Sin ser llamadas, las palabras del día anterior hicieron eco en su mente. Las había escuchado tan claramente que pensó que Potter estaba otra vez a su lado, pero cuando miró hacia arriba, Potter estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, hablando con Granger y la Comadreja.

  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  preguntó Crabbe.

\- Nada- dijo Draco  sólo que Potter es molesto.

  
Crabbe y Goyle miraron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

  
\- Ha recibido más lechuzas que tú  dijo Crabbe.

\- Sí, ajá, ya sé  chasqueó Draco . No hay necesidad de enfatizar eso.

  
Crabbe se encogió ligeramente. No era fácil para alguien de su talla encogerse, pero bajo la mirada abrasadora de Draco, lo hizo.

  
Draco no quería que le recordaran a Potter para nada. No quería pensar en él. Y parecía que a donde quiera que mirara había un recordatorio suyo. Aún cuando vagabundeaba hacia adivinación, los recuerdos seguían repitiéndose: la última vez que había vivido esto, le había dicho a Trelawney que Potter iba a morir. Eso inevitablemente trajo a Draco pensamientos de su reunión en el salón abandonado.

  
Hoy, empezaremos con un aspecto de la adivinación que es verdaderamente difícil. Por supuesto, la mayoría de ustedes no podrán ver nada y aquellos que lo hagan probablemente malentenderán el mensaje que se les traiga  Trelawney dijo a los estudiantes, una vez que habían tomado sus lugares. Trelawney caminó hacia el escritorio, donde estaban las bolas de cristal, ocultas bajo tela púrpura. Tratando de ser tan dramática como fuera posible, Trelawney quitó la tela de un jalón y exclamó -. ¡Lectura de bolas de cristal!

  
Draco rodó los ojos. Los otros murmuraron excitados, de todos modos, justo como lo habían hecho en las clases previas.

  
\- Tomen la bola de cristal que los llame  dijo Trelawney y los estudiantes, ansiosos, fueron hacia el escritorio. Draco tomó una del montón. Para este momento sabía que, no importaba lo que hiciera, no iba a ver nada en ella.

  
Los estudiantes se sentaron otra vez, algunos susurrando con entusiasmo entre sí, otros tratando de ver algo en las bolas de cristal.

  
\- Miren profundamente a través de las ondulantes nieblas del cristal  explicó Trelawney, como siempre. Draco se preguntó si tenía un manuscrito que seguía. Él podría decir las mismas palabras con ella si quisiera -. Si tienen el don, deberían ver su futuro a través de sus profundidades. Tal vez no se muestre del modo que esperan, pero los cristales siempre tienen historias que contar.

  
Draco miró en el cristal. Había ondulantes nieblas dentro, como había habido cada vez, pero ninguna de ellas formó ninguna figura que Draco pudiera descifrar. Después de un rato de observar, la mente de Draco vagó de regreso a la cuestión de por qué las chicas habían sido incapaces de satisfacerlo completamente. Se había venido, en el sentido de un orgasmo, pero no había obtenido ese sentimiento de calma después. Algo faltaba.

  
Pronto, imágenes de Potter desnudo empezaron a aparecer frente a sus ojos. El sentimiento de la cálida respiración de Potter en su cuello, cuando Potter lo besaba y chupaba. La encantadora sensación de esos fuertes brazos a su alrededor y la estrechez de Potter, alrededor de Draco.

  
Cuando Draco sintió sus pantalones ajustados, sacudió la cabeza para aclararse. ¡No le atraía Potter!

  
La clase no pudo haber ido más lenta. Draco empacó sus pertenencias y se dirigió a otra clase de la misma aritmancia que ya había tenido tres veces. En el camino, se encontró con Wayne Hopkins.

  
\- Hola  dijo Wayne. Por alguna razón desconocida, sonaba alegre.

\- Hola  dijo Draco, levantándole una ceja, preguntándose por qué Wayne le estaba hablando. No lo había hecho ninguno de los días anteriores. Por supuesto, reflexionó Draco, estaba un poco tarde para aritmancia esta vez, no como los otros días. Ayer, la clase había terminado temprano y ya había estado en el salón de aritmancia a esta hora, y los dos días anteriores había hecho su recorrido a paso lento, en lugar de alejarse rápidamente de Pansy y del resto.

  
Wayne lo miró lascivamente.

  
\- ¿Te gustó mi tarjeta?

  
Con eso, Draco supo exactamente qué quería Wayne. Le sonrió con suficiencia.

  
\- ¿Regresas por más?

\- Siempre regresaré por más  aumentó la sonrisa de Wayne.

  
Tal vez, pensó Draco, tener sexo con un chico curaría su obsesión con Potter. Esa fue la razón por la que los dos caminaron discretamente hacia el baño de chicos en el segundo piso y se encerraron. Wayne no podía quitar sus manos de Draco, quien apenas había podido calmarse después de pensar en Potter, se encontró gustando de la atención.

  
Pero entre más lo tocaba, besaba y chupaba Wayne, Draco imaginaba más y más que era realmente Harry quien estaba haciéndole todo eso. Había tenido que morder su lengua varias veces para detener un grito sofocado de “¡Potter!” en lugar de “¡Wayne!”

  
Cuando Draco se vino dentro de Wayne fue con una febril imagen en su cabeza de que era Potter en quien lo había hecho.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Draco se enderezó y puso su corbata otra vez en su lugar.

  
Wayne miró hacia arriba, con asombro en los ojos, todavía tan alto como Draco lo había llevado.

  
\- Eso fue _genial_ , eres maravilloso.

  
Draco se encogió de hombros.

  
\- Estuvo bien.

  
Esperando lucir presentable, Draco abrió la puerta…

  
… y paró de golpe.

  
\- ¿Malfoy?

  
La voz de Potter sonó incrédula y horrorizada. Se mantuvo ahí, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando primero a Draco y luego a Wayne. Cuando su mirada regresó a Draco, estaba pálido y conmocionado. Draco tuvo que recordarse que Potter no tenía idea de que Draco fuera gay y no recordaba haber tenido sexo con Draco.

  
Si la escena que ocurría ahora hubiera pasado el primer San Valentín que Draco había vivido, era posible que se sintiera amenazado porque Potter le contara a alguien sobre la bisexualidad de Draco. Como era ahora, Draco sabía que Potter no diría nada.

  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca has tenido sexo en un baño?  Draco le sonrió con suficiencia  Por supuesto que no has tenido, San Potter ‘es’ virgen no estaba muy seguro de por qué estaba siendo grosero. Tener a Potter frente a él después de los eventos del día anterior parecía como el paraíso pero romper un hábito era difícil.

\- Yo… - dijo Potter. Luego sacudió la cabeza, se giró y salió precipitadamente del baño.

  
Draco se quedó mirándolo cuando sintió a Wayne llegar por detrás y poner sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco.

  
\- ¿Crees que le dirá a alguien?  preguntó Wayne.

  
Draco puso cara de desprecio y se liberó.

  
\- Por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera admitirá jamás habernos encontrado.

  
Wayne pareció un poco dolido, no muy diferente a las otras chicas, pero a Draco no podía importarle menos. Había habido algo en el encuentro con Potter… algo que Draco no podía definir. Lo que Draco sabía es que había lastimado a Potter tres veces en cuatro días, a pesar de que Potter no estaba ni por enterado de que este día lo había hecho concientemente.

  
No sabía por qué, pero tenía que hablar con Potter.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Después de aritmancia Draco regresó a su habitación. Caminó hacia delante y hacia atrás en la habitación, esperando que una explicación le llegara. ¿Por qué estaba de pronto tan obsesionado con Potter? ¿Por qué importaba que lo hubiera lastimado otra vez hoy? ¿Por qué había reaccionado tan violentamente después de matar a Potter? ¡No se suponía que debiera tener sentimientos, para empezar!

  
Al final, Draco desenvolvió los chocolates y, con un suspiro, tomó una de las piezas en forma de corazón.

  
Momentos después, aterrizó en el mismo salón de siempre. Sólo que no lucía como siempre. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que era la iluminación la que era diferente. A pesar de que los cientos de velas estaban puestos sobre los escritorios, no estaban encendidas. En lugar de eso, un enorme tapiz había sido movido para revelar una ventana y algo de la luz de la tarde se colaba dentro.

  
Draco se giró hacia la puerta y encontró otra sorpresa. Potter no se había molestado en ponerse la capa de invisibilidad. En lugar de eso, estaba de pie, recargado contra la puerta, con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro. Levantó la vista hacia Draco y Draco pudo sentir esos ojos penetrándolo completamente, pero Potter no dijo nada.

  
\- ¿Para qué las velas?  preguntó Draco, porque necesitaba decir algo.

  
Potter desvió la mirada, hacia la ventana.

  
\- Quería que este lugar luciera agradable.

\- Bueno, ya que las colocaste, tal vez deberías encenderlas  sugirió Draco. Sintió la necesidad de fingir que no sabía que Potter era su admirador secreto.

\- ¿Para qué molestarse?  preguntó Potter y se despegó de la pared. Empezó a balancearse hacia delante y hacia atrás.

\- Parece un desperdicio de velas de otra forma  dijo Draco.

\- ¡Entonces deja que se desperdicien!  dijo Potter  No me importa.

  
Draco caminó hacia Potter.

  
\- ¿Me trajiste aquí para poder decirme que no te importa?

  
Potter alzó la vista. Su cabello cayó sobre sus ojos y él lo hizo a un lado con el reverso de su mano.

  
\- No  dijo amargamente -. Quería que este lugar luciera agradable para ti, pero pusiste bastante claro esta tarde que preferirías que no lo hiciera.

  
Draco se recargó contra uno de los escritorios.

  
\- ¿Por qué me enviaste esos regalos?  luego agregó, dado que se suponía que no sabía que era Potter  Porque fuiste tú, ¿correcto? El collar, el anillo, el dibujo y la rosa. ¿Eras tú?

  
Potter desvió la mirada, pero, para sorpresa de Draco, no parecía avergonzado.

  
\- Seh  dijo -. Te envié esas cosas. Pensé que tal vez las apreciarías. Pensé que entenderías al llegar aquí que no quiero malas cosas para ti.

\- Sí las aprecié  dijo Draco, honestamente. Antes de que se enterara de que eran de Potter, Draco había estado muy contento con sus regalos.

\- ¿Así que decidiste ir y joder con Wayne Hopkins para mostrar tu aprecio?  preguntó Potter, resentido.

\- ¡No!  dijo Draco, sorprendiéndose con su propio vigor  Yo… aunque no lo creas, lo hice para tratar de sacarte de mi cabeza.

  
Potter se quedó quieto y miró hacia Draco.

  
\- ¿Tú…qué?

  
Draco permitió que la frustración que sentía saliera.

  
\- ¡No lo sé! ¡Estos últimos días no he podido parar de pensar en ti!

  
No era enteramente una mentira, a pesar de que el modo en que había estado pensando en Potter había cambiado radicalmente en el curso de los cuatro días de San Valentín. No necesitaba decirle eso a Potter.

  
\- ¿No has podido?  preguntó Potter, con recelo.

  
Draco se encogió de hombros, irritado consigo mismo. ¡No se suponía que pudiera sentir nada hacia Potter! ¡Estaba mal! Potter era su enemigo.

  
\- No  dijo Draco hoscamente. Deseaba regresar la conversación hacia Potter, así que preguntó otra vez - ¿Por qué me enviaste esos regalos?

  
Potter dudó.

  
\- Porque… porque me agradas.

\- Esos no son regalos de amistad  puntualizó Draco.

  
Potter miró hacia abajo, tragó visiblemente y luego miró otra vez a Draco. Dijo en voz baja.

  
\- No me agradas como un amigo.

  
El silencio se esparció. Draco ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta de Potter, pero todavía era algo escucharla en voz alta. Potter desvió la mirada, sus mejillas enrojecieron. Obviamente estaba avergonzado.

  
\- ¿Por qué?  preguntó Draco, finalmente. Era una pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta - ¿Por qué te gusto?

  
Fue el turno de Harry para encogerse de hombros.

  
\- No lo sé. Realmente desearía que no fuera así  dijo, honestamente -. Eso haría las cosas mucho más fáciles. Eres exasperante y necio y un tremendo imbécil…

\- Sí, Potter, eso realmente hará que caiga a tus pies  dijo Draco. Había un poco de broma en su voz.

\- Pero me gustas de todas formas  terminó Potter . Y por favor, no me llames así.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Potter  dijo -. Mi nombre es Harry.

  
Draco elevó una ceja.

  
\- Muy bien. Intentaré eso. Harry. Pero todavía no has respondido la pregunta. ¿Por qué te gusto?

  
Pott… Harry empezó a balancearse otra vez.

  
\- No lo sé. Sólo he… he estado mirándote mucho porque Dumbledore dijo que deberíamos mantenerte vigilado. Y creo que he visto un lado diferente de ti ahora. Cuando estás con tus amigos. Y eres bueno en la escuela y… oh, no lo sé. ¿Cómo explicas el am… atracción?

  
Draco notó la equivocación, pero no comentó al respecto.

  
\- No he sido muy agradable contigo ni con tus amigos.

\- Confía en mí, lo sé  dijo Harry -. Ya te dije, sé que sería mucho más fácil no estar interesado en ti.

  
Silencio otra vez. Harry lucía terriblemente tímido y mantenía su distancia de Draco.

  
\- ¿Te gustaron los regalos?  preguntó Harry, después de un minuto de silencio.

  
Draco sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

  
\- El amuleto de protección fue muy considerado.

\- Pensé que podrías usarlo si alguna vez te enfrentabas a Voldemort  dijo Harry -. Dumbledore me ayudó a encantarlo.

\- ¿Dumbledore? repitió Draco. Había sabido que el amuleto era poderoso, pero no había advertido que estaba tan fuertemente encantado.

\- No sabía para quién era  dijo Harry.

  
El silencio cayó de nuevo. Luego Draco habló.

  
\- Po… Harry. No sé lo que siento sobre esto. Sobre ti. Yo… las últimos días han sido un poco extraños y confusos para mí y no estoy muy seguro de qué hacer con todo. Solamente… ¿estaría bien si sólo habláramos?

  
Harry asintió.

  
\- Espero que esto no sea un elaborado plan que has organizado antes de matarme  dijo, con una pequeña risita.

  
El rostro de Draco se puso blanco. Las palabras habían golpeado fuerte.

  
\- Tengo Juroserum en mi bolsillo  dijo , si quieres estar seguro.

  
Sacó el vial de su bolsillo.

  
\- ¿Es lo que hicimos hoy?  preguntó Harry  El mío era azul oscuro.

  
Draco ya lo sabía.

  
\- Este es el color que debería ser.

\- ¿Y lo tomarías?  preguntó Harry - ¿Para asegurarme que no me vas a matar?

\- Sería algo. Abriría mi mente, ¿no?  preguntó Draco. Su boca se secó. Esperaba que Harry no le pidiera tomar la poción porque eso lo forzaría a decirle sobre la repetición de San Valentines.

  
Harry colocó una mano sobre la de Draco.

  
\- Confío en que me estás diciendo la verdad, Draco  dijo gentilmente -. No tienes que tomar el suero de la verdad. Puedo verla en tus ojos.

  
Draco sintió como si relámpagos de luz pasaran a través de ambos. Había ciertamente una conexión entre ellos que no podía ser negada y estaba en las manos de Harry y Draco explorarla.

  
\- Vamos a sentarnos a hablar y ver a dónde nos lleva eso  dijo Harry, con una mirada significativa. Draco supo que Harry sentía la conexión también.

  
Esa noche, Draco se quedó dormido en el piso de un salón en desuso, al lado de su nuevo amigo… Harry Potter.

  
________________________________________

  
El Rinconcito de Regan:

Bueno, chicuelos y chicuelas, el final llega con el siguiente capítulo (sí, ya sé, ni me digan, sólo traduzco fanfics cortitos ^^u... por ahora).

Espero que les haya gustado la traducción de este capi y recuerden que le diré a la autora lo que opinen del fanfic ^.^

Paz y amor,  
Regan.

  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=23656>  



	5. San Valentín Repetido Por Regan

  
[San Valentín Repetido](viewstory.php?sid=23656) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: **Traducción** con permiso de la autora **Cosmic**. Draco parece haber hecho algo mal este San Valentín. Y, entonces, tal vez tenga la oportunidad de volver a vivirlo.

Para aquellos que gustan de los fanfics angustiosos pero con finales felices. Presentando a un Draco pedante, narcisista, galán y soy-el-dueño-del-universo, así como a un Harry tímido. Incluye dosis excesivas de San Valentín, un admirador secreto, corazones rotos y una gran lección que Draco debe aprender.

  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
Géneros:  Angustia, Drama, Romance  
Advertencias:  Contenido Hetero, Muerte de un personaje  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Historias Traducidas por mí. Atención: NO son mías.  
Capítulos:  5 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 4572 Lecturas: 7538  
Publicado: 24/01/07 Actualizado: 28/01/07

  


  


Capítulo 5 por Regan

  


  


  
Notas del autor:   


  


Y llega el final. Espero que les haya gustado la traducción, pero sobre todo el fanfic =). Espero que todos pasen un día de San Valentín... y sólo uno XD. Un gran y agradecido saludo a todos los que leyeron y comentaron.  
Regan.

  


  


  


  
**Capítulo cinco**   


Draco se despertó sobresaltado  y gimió. Estaba de regreso en su habitación en su pijama, como había estado los últimos cuatro días. Esta vez, Draco sabía de hecho que no era ahí donde se había quedado dormido. Recordó la conversación con Potter - ¡Harry!  hasta muy entrada la noche. Quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared porque ahora tenía que hacerlo todo de nuevo.

  
Al mismo tiempo, Draco no podía evitar sentirse agradecido. Si él y Harry habían logrado volverse amigos una vez, era posible otra vez. Encima, después de la larga conversación con Harry de la noche anterior, Draco no estaba tan seguro de que amistad era todo lo que quería. Harry no era nada de lo que Draco había pensado siempre; era divertido y dulce y tímido y valiente y amoroso  y la lista seguía -. A pesar de que Draco sabía que no podían ignorar completamente su historia, también sabía que había algo más ahí, algo muy especial.

  
Por esos pensamientos, Draco estaba de un especial buen humor cuando Pansy tocó a la puerta y entró en la habitación en su ropa interior y bata.

  
Como antes, dijo:

  
\- Draco, no sé qué vestido usar esta noche.

  
Draco se levantó y caminó hacia Pansy. Le sonrió ligeramente, lo que obviamente le cayó extraño, porque él nunca hacía eso.

  
\- Pansy  dijo -, anda… ve a ponerte algo de ropa encima y luego ve a encontrar a alguien que pueda ser lindo contigo y te aprecie, porque yo no puedo.

  
No lo dijo groseramente; lo dijo tan amablemente como pudo. De todos modos era un Malfoy y los Malfoys no estaban entrenados para hablar con ‘gentileza’.

  
\- ¿Draco?  preguntó Pansy, confundida - ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Estoy diciendo que no deberías estar lanzándoteme, deberías encontrar a alguien que te quiera y te ame  dijo Draco.

\- Oh  dijo Pansy. Tomando ventaja de su confusión, Draco la giró y la dirigió fuera de la habitación. Por alguna razón, se sintió bastante satisfecho de no gritarle (o joder con ella, en todo caso)

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Como había esperado, Crabbe y Goyle estaban de pie, esperándolo en la sala común. Caminaron hacia el Gran Salón, donde Goyle dijo:

  
\- Lo hicieron tan bonito  y Crabbe asintió, Draco no dijo nada. El cielo con sus nubes en forma de corazón empezaba a hacerlo sentir más que pequeñas náuseas después de verlo por cinco días.

  
Draco miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y encontró a Granger y Weasley besándose con Harry a su lado. Harry alzó la vista para encontrarse con la fija mirada de Draco y obviamente se sorprendió con la falta de odio en los ojos de Draco. Como había hecho el día anterior, Harry ofreció una pequeña sonrisa  que se volvió conmoción cuando Draco la regresó.

  
Después de eso, ni la repetición de las dieciséis lechuzas con sus tarjetas y cartas pudo poner a Draco de mal humor. Se metió en una conversación con Crabbe y Goyle  tanto como esos dos podían meterse en una conversación, de cualquier forma  y no mandó a volar a Pansy completamente. Ella parecía haber entendido el mensaje mucho mejor esta vez que ninguna de las anteriores, porque no estaba intentando colgarse de él.

  
Era obvio cómo estaba el ánimo de Draco, porque Millicent incluso se atrevió a abrir la boca mientras señalaba el cielo y decía:

  
\- ¡Miren! ¡Otra lechuza!

  
La lechuza con la rosa roja de Harry aterrizó a su lado. Él la tomó y sonrió, respirando su esencia.

  
\- Es muy bonita  dijo Crabbe - ¿de quién es?

  
Draco se encogió de hombros.

  
\- No lo sé  mintió-. No trae tarjeta.

  
Luego, una vez que la conversación había girado a otras cosas, Draco levantó la vista y se encontró con los sorprendidos ojos de Harry.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

En transformaciones el buen humor de Draco continuó. Esto resultó en que McGonagall terminara su charla sin hacer a Draco intentar transformar el ratón en hurón  lo que hizo que el buen humor de Draco aumentara todavía más. En lugar de eso, toda la clase fue ordenada empezar a tratar de transformar ratones. La transformación de Draco resultó, sin sorpresa, mejor que las del resto.

  
\- Eso es muy bueno para ser un primer intento  dijo Mc Gonagall de su intento de transformar un ratón en conejo. El ratón se había vuelto más grande, con orejas y vista general correctas. McGonagall lo recogió y dijo un hechizo para ver a través del conejo. Cuando lo bajó, le sonrió a Draco -. Cinco puntos para Slytherin. Excepto por muy pocos errores en la región del estómago, ha logrado convertir al ratón en un conejo. Necesitará más trabajo, por supuesto, pero es un muy buen comienzo.

  
Draco asintió, agradecido. No empezaría a sonreírle a sus profesores, aunque eso es lo que quería hacer.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

En su camino hacia pociones, Draco pasó por la chica que sabía que intentaría empujarlo en un salón vacío para besuquearlo.

  
\- ¿Quién es esa?- les preguntó a Crabbe y Goyle, asintiendo hacia la chica.

\- Es Joanna Willenheimer  dijo Crabbe . Es una Hufflepuff de sexto.

  
Cuando la chica intentó jalar a Draco con ella, Draco la siguió a propósito, pero antes de que ella pudiera besarlo, él se quitó.

  
\- Joanna  dijo -. Eres una chica dulce, pero deberías encontrar alguien que valga tus atenciones.

\- ¡Tú las vales!  dijo Joanna.

  
Draco sacudió la cabeza.

  
\- No, no lo soy. Y estoy enamorado de alguien más, así que no tiene caso.

  
Los ojos de Joanna se humedecieron y Draco se apresuró a salir de ahí antes de que empezara a llorar. Estaba tratando de ser lo más amable posible con estas decepciones, pero obviamente no era algo fácil de hacer gentilmente.

  
En pociones, no había nada que hacer excepto otra ración de Juroserum. Como había hecho cuatro veces antes, esta resultó ser perfecta y Draco se preguntó si podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados para ese momento. El caldero de Weasley explotó y no había nada que Draco pudiera haber hecho o quisiera haber hecho al respecto. Aún así, Draco salió del salón con una pequeña sonrisa cuando Harry y él compartieron una mirada que significaba algo después de que el caldero de Weasley hubiera explotado.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

La lechuza entregó la caja de chocolates cuando estaban sentados en el Gran Salón para la hora de la comida. Draco tomó la caja envuelta y las tarjetas y las hizo a un lado, continuando con su pastel de carne  que sabía decididamente mal este quinto día seguido -.

  
\- ¿No vas a abrirlos?  Preguntó Pansy.

  
Draco la miró cuidadosamente. Luego sonrió con superioridad. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué tenía que esperar a la tarde para abrir la caja de chocolates? Estaría viviendo este día otra vez de cualquier manera; no había razón para no hacerlo un poco diferente de los días anteriores.

  
\- Sí, lo haré  dijo Draco, decidido y tomó la caja. La desenvolvió cuidadosamente.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Chocolate!  dijo Pansy.

  
Draco hizo la mano de Pansy a un lado cuando trató de alcanzar la caja. La abrió y sonrió ligeramente ante los dulces en forma de corazón dentro. Luego tendió su mano y tomó uno  y desapareció, como había esperado.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

La habitación estaba una vez más iluminada con velas. Draco sonrió ante esto; la habitación estaba bien una vez más. Se había sentido extraño ver el salón como había estado el día anterior.

  
Fingió no saber dónde estaba Harry. No sabía por qué; era un juego del que no sabía las reglas.

  
\- ¿Hola?  dijo - ¿alguien aquí?

  
Se preguntó si Potter había tenido tiempo de llegar. Había estado en la comida minutos antes. Un segundo después, Draco tuvo su respuesta; el sonido de la capa de invisibilidad cayendo al piso se escuchó tras él.

  
Se giró y miró a Harry.

  
\- Hola  dijo Harry con nerviosismo. Draco tuvo que recordarse que Harry no había hecho esto antes. Era todo nuevo para él y para Harry. No habían tenido sexo ni pasado horas hablando. Ni lo había matado, le recordó una vocecita a Draco, pero Draco no le puso ninguna atención a la voz.

\- Hola  Draco miró alrededor de la habitación -. Bonito arreglo.

  
Harry sonrió ligeramente.

  
\- Gracias.

\- ¿Pensando en traer alguna chica aquí para enamorarla en el suelo del salón?  preguntó Draco, alzando una ceja.

\- No  dijo Harry, nerviosamente -. Te traje aquí.

\- ¿Para enamorarme?  Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

  
Harry tragó y los recuerdos de Harry haciéndolo antes chocaron contra Draco. Cómo le había roto el corazón, cómo lo había seducido, cómo lo había matado, cómo había platicado con él y ahora… ¿ahora que lo amaba? El pensamiento vino de repente, pero…

  
\- Sí  dijo Harry después de unos segundos. Luego desvió la mirada.

  
Draco sonrió.

  
\- Bien.

  
Con los ojos muy abiertos, la cabeza de Harry se levantó de pronto y miró fijamente a Draco.

  
\- ¿Qué?

\- Dije “Bien”  dijo Draco -. Porque de otra forma yo hubiera tenido que enamorarte. Y viendo que tú eres el que me ha traído aquí parece justo que seas el que haga el trabajo.

  
La boca de Harry cayó.

  
\- ¿Tú… tú quieres que lo haga?

  
Draco dio unos pasos hacia él.

  
\- Harry  dijo, deliberadamente usando su primer nombre -, ¿no crees que es una estúpida idea encerrarte en una habitación con alguien que supuestamente te odia?

  
\- Esperaba que ya no lo hicieras  respiró Harry.

  
Draco le sonrió. Esta vez fue una suave y genuina sonrisa. Una sonrisa que Draco raramente se permitía regalar a otros.

  
\- Estás de suerte.

  
Entonces cerró la distancia entre ellos y sus labios fueron hacia los de Harry. Fue un beso mucho más suave que esos que habían compartido mientras tenían sexo. Esta vez, Draco se tomó su tiempo para probar a Harry y sentir su calor.

  
Harry pronto perdió su aparente parálisis y enredó sus brazos alrededor de Draco. Una mano fue a descansar en el cabello de Draco mientras la otra se enredó en su cintura. Harry atrajo a Draco más cerca, lo suficientemente cerca para que Draco sintiera el calor emanando del cuerpo de Harry.

  
\- Oh, Merlín  respiró Harry, finalmente apartándose.

  
Draco sonrió y recargó su frente sobre la de Harry. Finalmente, las cosas se sintieron correctas. Así se suponía que debía ser. Se suponía que él debiera estar con Harry y no sólo como amigos, sino como amantes.

  
\- Te amo  susurró Harry.

  
Draco suspiró suavemente y cerró los ojos.

  
\- Creo que tal vez también te amo.

  
Sintió los brazos de Harry apretarse a su alrededor todavía más y fue empujado hacia otro beso.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Unos minutos después  o posiblemente mucho después  Harry y Draco finalmente se forzaron a desconectarse. La cara de Harry estaba sonrojada y Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba más feliz de lo que había estado nunca.

  
\- Me gusta cuando haces eso  dijo Harry.

\- ¿Qué?  preguntó Draco. No estaba seguro de haber hecho algo.

\- Sonreír  dijo Harry.

  
Draco se río.

  
\- Bien.

  
Harry mordió su labio.

  
\- Probablemente deberíamos regresar al Gran Salón  dijo -. Me fui cuando empezaste a abrir la caja de chocolates y desapareciste muy rápido.

\- Por supuesto  dijo Draco -. ¿Un chocolate-traslador? ¿Qué tal si hubiera compartido los chocolates con alguien más?

  
Harry se encogió de hombros.

  
\- Estaban encantados para funcionar sólo contigo.

  
Draco ladeó su cabeza y preguntó algo que se había estado preguntando durante todos los San Valentines.

  
\- ¿Qué tal si lo hubiera abierto después? ¿Ibas a sentarte y esperar aquí todo el día?

  
Harry sonrió.

  
\- No, definitivamente no. Coloqué un hechizo en la envoltura también, así que cuando la deshicieras, yo sería notificado. Así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era venir y ocultarme.

  
Draco alzó una ceja.

  
\- Bajo tu capa de invisibilidad  dijo - ¿Por qué?

\- Tú podrías venir muy enojado o, eh, asustado por no saber dónde estabas  dijo Harry.

\- ¡Los Malfoys no se asustan!  dijo Draco, indignado, a pesar de que había estado asustado la primera vez. Harry definitivamente no necesitaba saber eso.

  
Draco rodó los ojos.

  
\- Era sólo precaución.

\- Regresemos al punto  dijo Draco -. ¿Deberíamos volver al Gran Salón?

  
Harry parecía indeciso.

  
\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que regresemos juntos?

  
Draco le frunció el ceño.

  
\- No sé tú, pero mi interpretación de la sesión de besos que hubo aquí es que ya no somos enemigos.

  
Harry sonrió.

  
\- Es sólo que no estaba seguro de si querías que nos mostráramos en público tan pronto.

  
Draco se encogió de hombros. Interiormente, suspiró, porque sabía que no importaba. Al llegar mañana tendría que lidiar con esto otra vez.

  
\- No me importa  dijo en voz alta.

  
Harry de verdad tomó su mano en ese punto y su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja. Jaló a Draco con él y se encontraron en el pasillo del segundo piso. Draco fingió no estar seguro de dónde estaban y le permitió a Harry guiarlo.

  
En el Gran Salón todos estaban histéricos; los estudiantes estaban hablando de forma extraña entre ellos. Draco escuchó menciones de Voldemort y vio que Pansy estaba llorando, sosteniendo la caja de chocolates. Por la conmoción, pasaron unos minutos antes de que se notara que Harry y Draco estaban en la entrada. Entonces las noticias se esparcieron como fuego por los estudiantes y el Salón se quedó en completo silencio.

  
La mano de Harry se sentía cálida en la de Draco. Draco miró a Harry. Luego pensó ‘¿por qué demonios no?’ y jaló a Harry hacia él. Y lo besó con fuerza enfrente de la escuela entera.

  
Después de todo, mañana tendría que vivirlo todo otra vez.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

El Salón estuvo silencioso del todo por cuatro segundos. Después gritos, aplausos y cuchicheos intensos prorrumpieron el silencio. Harry y Draco se apartaron, ambos sonriendo ampliamente. A Draco no le importaba que tuviera que hacerlo todo otra vez mañana: este era un momento que atesoraría por siempre.

  
\- La escuela entera nos está mirando  dijo Harry.

\- Ajá  dijo Draco.

\- Vamos a ser las noticias de la escuela.

\- Ajá  dijo Draco.

\- Este es el mejor San Valentín que he tenido jamás.

\- Ajá  dijo Draco con una sonrisa y acercó a Harry otra vez.

  
Esa noche, Draco no durmió en su propia cama. En lugar de eso, Harry lo llevó con él a la Torre de Gryffindor y a la habitación de Prefecto de Harry. No tuvieron sexo; ambos habían acordado que esperarían a que la relación se solidificara antes de que eso pasara, pero durmieron juntos, fuertemente entrelazados.

Cuando Draco despertó, fue en el sentimiento del cálido cuerpo de Harry a su lado, todavía dormido. Su corazón se apresuró y sus palmas empezaron a sudar cuando se dio cuenta de que era quince de febrero. Todas las cosas que habían pasado el día anterior… ¡la gente las recordaría! Había sido amable con la gente, con Pansy y con esa chica y… ¡y había besado a Harry Potter enfrente de la escuela entera! Su rostro enrojeció con el mero pensamiento.

  
Entonces, Harry se movió contra él y el brazo que estaba alrededor de la cintura de Draco apretó.

  
Y Draco se dio cuenta de que no había día en el que prefiriera estar.

  
_El fin_   


  


  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=23656>  



End file.
